X-Men United
by bloodbaby1
Summary: Years after leaving the X-men and disappearing, a girl by the name of Skyla, locates and informs Logan that Storm and the other X-Men have been taken by Victor Creed and Magento. Logan temporarily rejoins the X-men in an attempt to stop Magneto and end Victor. But Skyla is more than just a powerful mutant she also happens to be... Logan's What!
1. Ch1: Returned

**So a friend of mine who is a true fan of the Marvel Universe told me that Storm and Logan actually did have a relationship in Ultimate X-Men and sense he is the walking Wikipedia of all things Marvel I trust and no one can tell me that they never had a relationship. Lol however this isn't set in Ultimate X-men story line so I guess you could condemn me for something's. Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

The rain was still coming down but at least it was lighter than it was the day before. She had tracked him to this spot but she never imagined that she'd find him in a place like this. He apparently didn't live in town, when ever he felt the need to eat he'd make a bargain with the small town restaurant owner to rid the place of hoodlums in exchange for a few beers and a good burger. Most of the time he spent his days out in the forest hunting game, he only ever wandered into town when he felt like drinking or he was tired of eating deer meat. Skyla arrived at the ugly little cave he was staying at but he wasn't there yet, his blanket was thrown on the ground, the fire he had to keep him warm was put out and the area he used to clean himself looked like it'd been used. There were a couple of logs she guessed he cut down and used as a bed because the blanket wasn't too far from it. She walked over and picked it up, it wasn't even a real blanket it was the skin of a bear he must've killed. She sighed then grimaced at the stench of the blanket, the guy obviously wasn't very clean. He was supposed to be there, that's what the guy in town told her. That he'd gone back, maybe somebody warned him and he ran from her. Skyla walked back out and looked at the road down below her. The road looked like it was about forty feet below her, she could see her motorcycle at the bottom. She sighed and whistled a high pitched whistle, the earth below her began to shift into a down hill smooth slope. Skyla looked to her side and lifted her hand towards a tree beside her, the bark from the tree peeled off of the tree and moved over to her. She grabbed it and it shaped into a board the bottom of the board was smooth,

"This'll do." she said.

Her voice was almost like a harmony, it was in tune with the nature around her. She put the board down on the ground and jumped on top of it and slid down the slope in a fast pace. Her black hair whipped behind her as she went down the slope. When she got close to the bottom of the ground she jumped up and landed on her bike. She placed her helmet on and drove down the road back to the town. The first thing she was going to do was find that guy and punch him in the mouth. Skyla made her way into a bar and asked for a beer when she was approached by a guy in rough biker boy clothes. He wiped his finger across her cheek flicking the one white strand of hair that she didn't pull back behind her ear. She grabbed his arm with an amazingly strong grip and said in a low menacing voice,

"Don't touch me."

"What's wrong girly, afraid of a real man?"

Skyla scoffed, still not looking at him and let him go; the bar tender looked at the trouble maker then at Skyla and handed her a beer. He whispered to her that the guy and his gang was ruthless and that a girl like her shouldn't pick a fight with him. The bar tender inwardly admitted that she had some guts to even talk to him the way she did but he still worried. The last thing he wanted to do was have to file another report with the sheriff.

"Hey toots! Why don't you walk your fine self over here and sit on papa's lap?" The hoodlum said.

She didn't respond she just kept drinking her beer. She looked up at the TV seeing the hockey game and smirked. It was just like that physic said, which meant in no time that hoodlum and his gang were going to try something funny. All she had to do was leave, this is where Yukio said to start looking hopefully she was right. She stood up and walked out throwing money on the counter for the tab. She passed by a man in a rough looking hoody, he looked homeless to her. He smelled like it too but his face was covered, the wolf sitting by his feet was well behaved too.She wondered why he was even allowed to bring him in there, perhaps he was blind. She walked out the door without another word and the hoodlum and his gang followed her outside shortly afterwards. The man that was in the worn out hoody watched them walk out then he stood up and walked to the bar and pulled down his hoody to reveal a very unshaven face and eyes that looked like he hadn't slept in days, the wolf walked over with him and sat by his feet. He asked the bartender for a drink, knowing who he was already, he asked him if he could pay for it. The man nodded and the bar tender gave him a shot just like he asked for. Skyla was about ten feet away from her motorcycle when she heard the gangs snickers and chains rattling behind her. She stopped and the leader said,

"Where you going sweet cheeks?"

Skyla didn't say a word she just stood there her eyes looking down at the rain.

"I said-" the leader said again now with his hand on Skyla's shoulder and whipping her around to face him.

"Where are you going?"

His gang was surrounding them, it was against her code to kill humans but she was seriously thinking about making an exception with this pig. She closed her eyes and smiled, she could feel all of them surrounding her and staring. Her hair was wet and in her face, she could see through some parts of it. She said with her eyes still closed and a smug grin on,

"And here I thought Canadian's were supposed to be so kind. I guess I'll just have to teach you boys a lesson in manners."

"What did you say to me bitch?" he said getting in her face.

Skyla grabbed the hand that was still on her shoulder and twisted it around and kicked him in the groin. She punched him the chest when he slightly bent over in pain and he stumbled backwards. Skyla scoffed and flipped her hair as she turned, she put her hands in her pockets and started off again. Angry at being humiliated in front of his gang he barked orders at them to kill her. They all charged at her with lead pipes, knives and angry fists as weapons. Skyla at first was able to hold her own, she was able to make it so that she only had to attack one man at a time. She flipped over the seat of her bike to create distance and then kicked the gang member with the lead pipe in the face as the one behind her with a knife ran up to her, she back kicked him in the stomach. She grabbed one member's chain and wrapped it around his neck pulling down so that he couldn't breathe. She could sense another member coming after her and ducked, releasing the man with the chain. She clipped up the one that attacked her but missed the last guy who pathetically didn't have a weapon of his own. While she was clipping up the last assailant he hit her in the back of the head. Skyla fell to ground touching the spot where she'd been hit. Yukio pleaded with her not to go, it was only until now that she regretted not listening. The other members got up and started kicking her and lashing out their anger on her. Inside the bar, the bartender and the man in the hoody heard the laughter of the gang ;they both looked towards the door but the bartender sighed thinking if only she had moved quicker she would've been safe. The man in the hoody got up and walked out of the bar with his wolf following behind. The bartender looked at the shot glass and saw that it was empty and sighed. He knew he didn't have any money he had half a mind to call him back but he didn't he assumed why he was leaving in the first place.

The man stood behind the group while they continued beating Skyla the wolf was growling next to him. The leader jumped on top of Skyla and pulled her up by her leather jacket. He was too ravaging hungry to notice the X-men symbol just inside the coat. He pulled at her shirt and clothes so that he could have his way with her before they disposed of her but was stopped when he heard a deep and raspy voice say,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The leader as well as the other gang members looked in the direction of the voice.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the members said.

"It doesn't matter, get the hell out of here before we kill you too just like we intend to do with the girl." the leader said.

"It's looks to me like she doesn't want anything to do with you so get away from her before I kill you myself."

The leader burst out laughing, yeah right like a guy who looks like he can barely afford to shave himself was going to kill him and his entire gang of bikers. The other members took out their weapons as the leader barked the command to kill him and his pet. He stood back to watch the action as the men circled up around the hooded man and began to attack him. Suddenly everything seemed to stop, each man stood in place as if time froze for them and the hooded man walked towards the leader of the gang who was now shaking with fear and confusion. As the hooded man walked towards him all his men fell to the ground dead; blood was leaking from their bodies and there was a disturbed petrified expression on their faces, the look of true pain. Skyla had drifted off into a deep sleep. Her body needed time to heal so she missed what happened next as the leader who attempted to rape her screamed out in horror and fell down dead next to her bike. Blood dripped from his hands and the hooded man picked up Skyla and road her bike all the way back to his place with his companion running behind him...

Skyla woke up the next day in the cave; she had come to early and looked around. She heard the chopping of wood coming from outside and something like a bark. She was all healed now, nothing hurt any more she remembered one of the guys broke her ribs even those were healed. She whispered,

"Thank you healing factor."

She looked outside the cave entrance and saw him, sweating with old worn jeans and his hair in the same style she saw in the picture Professor Xavier showed her. She didn't see his face but she knew it was him this time she was sure of it. He had no shirt on and he was chopping away at wood while the wolf ran around him with a stick in his mouth. He started to sniff and turned around to see her looking at him. She ducked back into cave trying to hide, that wasn't like her. What the hell was wrong with her? She was used to meeting new people in fact she was usually very pleasant around them but this time her nerves seemed to take over and she couldn't look right at him. He called to her and said,

"There's some food in there if you're hungry... it's not very good but it's something to eat. I've gotten used to it." the last half he mumbled under his breath.

She couldn't speak high enough to say thank you; she was still trying to stop her head from spinning around. She had met him, she finally met the Logan. The Wolverine, she couldn't believe it. He was nothing like what Storm had said about him, she was right about his attitude but he wasn't as good looking as she thought he would be but he was still the man she was looking for. When she thought about Storm she remembered the reason she even set out on the journey in the first place. Logan came back in with the piles of wood he'd just collected and started to work at the fire again. It was going out and he was planning on boiling some water. His wolf had come in a sat next to the fire laying his head down.

"Why'd you let yourself get beat up like that kid? Didn't you know what those kind of guys would do to you if I didn't show up?"

"I knew you'd show up."

He arched an eyebrow and turned to look at her,

"Oh yeah, how'd you know that?" there was a slight hint of indifference in his voice.

Skyla took in a breath and said,

"Because Yukio told me I would be rescued by a guy in an ugly hoody."

Logan turned around to look at her, he figured the X men would try to bring him back but he thought at least it would be someone familiar. He was surprised Yukio didn't come with her to bring him back.

"So you purposely let yourself nearly get killed for the sake of finding me."

It wasn't a question and Skyla knew it, that tone of his said everything and he wasn't going back. Skyla was looking down at her hands as if she were a child being punished. She had to shake it off and become the real Skyla again. She was a member of the X- men, she was strong, she was hard headed, hell she was just as stubborn and arrogant as Logan of course she could bring him back, she had to.

"Look I don't know what you thought you could say to me kid but I'm not-"

Logan was out like a light, Skyla had hit him behind the head with a stick as he was talking. She'd used her mutant abilities to get a log thick enough to hit him without Logan noticing. The wolf, although faithful to Logan didn't growl at her for what she did. He simply lifted his head and made his way over to Logan.

"Sorry Logan but I don't have time to argue with you." She said.

She pulled out her communicator and called Bobby who was on stand by in the plane just a few miles out from where she was.

"Bobby I'm ready, you can come get me. Tell Gamby I'll need his help too, the guy's as solid as a rock."

Gamby was the affectionate name she gave Gambit, she liked his X-men name better then she like his real one but she'd never admit it to him. Gambit brought Logan into the plane while Skyla retrieved her bike from the street. The wolf followed her into the plane and sat next to Logan he growled at Gambit and he asked why the wolf was on board in the first place.

"It seems to be his pet, he's very attached to Logan. The last thing I want to worry about is him freaking out cause his dog isn't here. So he's staying." she said finishing the argument she knew was about to start between them.

Skyla looked at the picture she was given by Professor X to track down Logan and thought he was better looking shaved so while he was knocked out she took the honor of giving him one. Bobby shifted the plane a couple times causing her to cut Logan a few times on the face but she knew all about his healing ability so she knew he'd be fine, which is why it didn't stop her from laughing every time she cut him. Gambit didn't like her being so close to him while he was sleeping. He heard about the time that he nearly killed Rouge when she woke him up from his sleep. It freaked everyone out, however Logan and Rogue were more disturbed than anyone else. Skyla wasn't near him long though; Gambit and her eventually fell asleep until they arrived back at the school. Logan had woken up just as the plane landed. They were up before Logan and were talking to Bobby when Skyla turned around shocked to see him awake and Gambit stepped in front of her.

"Look we didn't have time to try to convince you to come back we needed your help." Gambit said in his Cajun accent.

Skyla grabbed a hold of Gambit's jacket almost like a scared little child. She really needed to fix whatever was going on with her. Even she couldn't believe how timid she was being, Logan looked at Gambit irritated. They had some sort of rivalry going on anyway, it hadn't been solved yet. Most people thought they'd never get along kind of like him and Scott. Bobby got out of the pilot's seat and patted Logan on the back.

"Calm down you two, we were told to bring you back to professor Xavier as soon as possible. So let's go." Bobby said.

He lead the way with the rest of the mutants following behind. Skyla looked at the place and sighed at how empty it seemed. The students that were staying here were sent home for their own safety after the last attack. X-23 was waiting for them by the door when she saw Logan she ran up to him and hugged him. Skyla felt a kind of jealousy inside herself; her and Laura never had a problem with each other but she didn't like that she had a connection with Logan. She was his daughter after all he was bound to love her like one. Gambit wrapped his arm around her a little tighter before they went in. When they faced the professor he'd have to let her go, no one knew about their relationship except for Scott and Bobby. Not even Storm, who Skyla always confided in, knew that she was in love with Gambit. It had more to do with their ten year age difference than anything else. Laura lead the group to see professor Xavier in his office, Logan wondered why it was so quite and where the kids were but no one had the nerve to tell him. They were still haunted by the attack themselves. A school full of powerful mutants somehow got bested to where they felt helpless and weak. Logan, with Laura as the lead, and the others filing in behind them entered into Xavier's office.

"Nice to see you again Logan." he said.

"Same professor." he said with his hands in his pocket.

"You mind telling me why I'm here?"

**Yeah sorry I stopped at this part but this chapter was getting a little long. Anyway don't worry Chapter two will be up shortly. Stay tuned to find out what happened.**


	2. Ch2: Revealed

**I'm gonna try to get straight to the point with this one okay. Please Enjoy! **

"You mind telling me why I'm here?" Logan asked.

"About a week ago the school was attacked by your arch nemesis Sabertooth. He and Mesmero took several of our students lives as well as kidnapping Scott, Kitty, Storm and Rogue. We're not exactly sure why they were taken but we can't find any of them. I can't get to them telepathically and Yukio doesn't have visions of them. The only one we know that's as good a tracker as Creed is you Logan."

"So you want me to find Victor? That's it?" Logan said.

There was something in his tone of voice that pissed Skyla off and she immediately started to go off on him.

"What the hell's up with your tone? " She yelled.

"Skyla." Xavier said calmly understanding her grief.

"Why am I the only one that see this guy as a total ass whole?"

"Look I didn't ask to be here princess." Logan said getting upset at her.

"No because you were to busy in Toronto drowning in self pity about all the people you let down. If you were here in the first place Logan maybe none of this would've happened. Look I get it you have your scars, your fears, your ghost, hell we all have our own ghosts to deal with but we still get up every morning willing to fight instead of run away with our tails between our legs. In this past week, I have lost more friends to my enemies than I can count and you're sitting here in front of us using a tone as if we've offended you by taking you from your almighty man cave to help save the lives of some of the people you called friends! Open your eyes Logan, Storm is gone! I need her back as soon as possible. So here's how this is going to work, you either help us out of the goodness of your heart or you become a slave of mine and I offer you up to Victor Creed myself. What's it going to be?"

Her blue eyes burned with anger as they stared back at him. Logan looked at her with that mean expression, he usually didn't take crap from anyone man or female but he admired her spirit. He could probably remember a time where he would've given up the world to save the people he loved the most. Like when Jean died, Logan smiled and told the professor,

"I like her."

Xavier gave a slight smile and asked Gambit to take Skyla out until she had a chance to calm down. Emma followed and said,

"I'll go Chaperone, make sure she doesn't kill anything."

Laura's eyes followed the three as they headed out, she understood what was going on through her mind. If Skyla hadn't been as personally connected to the people involved Laura might have taken Logan's defense but even she knew better than to go up against Skyla especially when she was angry. Xavier asked Laura and Bobby to retrieve Beast from his study and they left the room too.

"I must ask you to forgive Skyla she's quite emotional at the moment. You see her mother was taken by Sabertooth and she believes that he and Magneto will kill the rest of them."

"You don't believe her?" Logan asked sitting down in front of the desk.

"I believe she's on the right track but there's still the question of why. Magneto has once again become a threat and will try to go after the humans, I believe that is the reason why they were taken. Spreading Chaos and disaster around the world seems to be Eric's favorite past time lately. There aren't many of us left Logan, some are too young other's have their own crisis's to deal with, so there's only us which is why we need you back on the team. We need your help to stop Magneto."

"You want me to kill him?" he asked with a grin.

"I want you to understand something Logan, mutant's have fought too hard to be considered equal to human's. The president is now welcoming mutant's instead of shunning them. The people no longer look at mutants in judgment or in fear. What ever Magneto is planning he doesn't want harmony between the two he wants the humans to bow down to mutants. He will put everything we have accomplished up to this moment in jeopardy and that is why we need you to stop him even if that means having to kill him." Xavier said.

The last part of his sentence left a bad taste in his mouth and even Logan knew at that point how desperate they were getting. He suspected Xavier knew more about his old friend's plans than he was telling but he knew it was urgent. He used to teach in these halls, it was history of course, but nevertheless he had a connection to this place. He had a connection to everyone, the words of Skyla started to ring in his head; the people that were killed or kidnapped had once looked up to him or called him a friend. He couldn't walk away now even if he wanted to, he looked down at his pet who had been sitting by his side since he'd sat down and said to him,

"Look's like we've got some business to take care of."

Xavier looked outside and witnessed the dramatic change in the trees. They were all dying and at once he knew what was going on. Xavier sighed and said,

"Be careful around Skyla, her powers are very strong and she's just learning how to control some of her newer ones. Any great emotional imbalance in her and she'll start an earthquake."

"She can do that?" Logan asked actually surprised.

Xavier only nodded and Logan let out a low whistle, he walked out of the room as he told Xavier he was ready to take orders when ever he was ready to give them. Skyla had killed all the trees that stood in front of the school, her arms were crossed and she had been staring out to the forest but she was fuming and in a moment to control her emotions she began to kill them all. Her eyes had turned all white and she watched the life being sucked away from them. Gambit and Emma had stayed behind her letting her deal with what ever she was feeling by herself. When he felt that she'd killed enough of the trees he walked up to her and pulled the one white strand hanging in front of her face behind her ear. Gambit remembered when she'd lost control, a friend of hers in Africa was killed by a tribe fighting her own tribe over a sacred jewel Gambit said needed to be hidden away safely. When the arrow went through her friends chest, she only had time to grab her as she fell. Skyla new immediately that she was dead and in that moment she lost it, the ground began to shake as the tears ran down her eyes. Her eyes were white like they were now but some how back then they seemed more evil, more angry, they held more hate than he'd ever seen before. Her hair even turned shock white like Storms. The world around them began to die and the cracks in the ground that was caused by her quake were flashing fire. It took all of Storms ability to calm her down and return her to normal. Skyla had used too much of her energy that day and was in a mini coma for about a week. It was the scariest thing that Gambit had ever witnessed but Storm was the one effected by it the most. She had no idea what Skyla was capable of which is why she decided to rejoin the X-men in the first place. Storm felt that if Skyla was around people that were mutants as well who could help her control her powers accidents like that would never happen again.

"Don't you think you should stop Cherie?" Gambit said looking into her eyes.

"Why it seems fitting? The only thing this place represents is death." She said annoyed.

She didn't even see him, he may have been looking her in the eyes but it felt as though she were looking straight through him. Like she was searching for more of the earth to kill, she was so angry with Logan and for more than just the tone he used. She hated how she would lose her cool around him and act like a child, she hated that Laura was closer to him than she was. She hated him period. She believed at that moment that she would've been better off never knowing who Logan was in the first place.

"Kamaria, you need to stop. When the students come back they'll want to see all the green from the trees and grass."

"What makes you think they're coming back Remy?" she said using his real name just as he had used hers.

Her eyes returned to the beautiful blue they were before but the greenery didn't return.

"They will Cherie, they still love the school and that's reason enough for them to want to come back. Even they're smart enough to realize that not everything in life is danger free especially when we're going to school with you." He said joking at the end.

He let his forehead touch hers and he looked her in the eyes. His eyes were a burning red and she loved it, the uniqueness of it made her like him. Plus his accent was hot, she smiled at him unable to stay angry when he nuzzled his nose up against her. The grass began to regrow as well as the trees coming back to life. Gambit looked around and smiled,

"Good Girl." he said.

"One more thing," he started again.

Skyla looked up at him waiting to hear what he had next to say, what she didn't know was that Gambit had seen Logan walk outside, he'd been talking to Emma. He was going tell her that he was going to help find Storm and the others. Gambit looked at her with a grin and said,

"You need to tell him before we leave."

Skyla looked back and saw him standing at the front entrance then looked back at Gambit with a serious look.

"Not a chance." she said.

"He needs to know and as long as you harbor any feelings of resentment everyone around you is in danger. I don't need to remind of what happened last time." He said flicking at the white strand on her hair.

He didn't need to remind her but that didn't mean she wanted to tell him the big secret. Storm had gone out of her way to keep it from him, for what reason she didn't know but she didn't think he needed to know. Gambit, unable to kiss her because of Logan, patted her on the head and walked away. She was smiling because of the pat but when she turned around the smile had faded. She walked up to Logan with her arms crossed. Her leather jacket and all black outfit made her seem threatening, Logan had no clue just how much though. Logan said,

"I'm helping you find your team."

"Then what? Are you gonna bail on us again?" She asked, there wasn't a rude tone in her voice it was an actual question.

"Why are you so angry at me, kid? Sabertooth's the one you should be focusing that anger at so stop blaming me."

"You have no idea what we've been through, my mother and I, because you left. If you did you would've stayed and I wouldn't have to learn from everyone else how much of a dick you really are; I'd find that out on my own. For years since I came here, I've had to learn from Rouge who the legendary Logan was. The same guy that saved her from Victor Creed but when ever we needed you the most you never showed up. Not for mom, not for Rogue and certainly not for me." She finished with her eyes looking down.

"What's your deal with me kid? I don't even know you and you want me to be your savior. Trust me you don't want me to be your hero. Besides who is your mother?"

"I'll give you a hint."

Her eyes went white and she raised her hands, the roots of her hair began to turn white as the greenery around them became like a forest. Flowers were growing every where and the sun was shining in the sky when it was foggy out before. Logan looked around at what she had done to the front of the school and then back at her. Skyla stopped the growth and returned the front yard to the way it was before and the fog came back as well. Logan's eyebrow arched and he said,

"You're Storm's kid?"

"And you're my...Father." she said.

There was spite in the word father but Logan was confused he didn't remember ever sleeping with Storm. Sure he'd had a crush on her but he'd spent most of his time chasing after Jean. He loved Jean, but it made since why she blamed him so much, she thought that he was her father.

"I hate to tell you kid but me and your mother never had a relationship like that."

Skyla scoffed,

"Oh you big idiot, don't you remember when you two were kidnapped by that Sinister guy? He used Storm's egg and your cells from the Weapon X program when he had you two captured. Nine months later I happened, it's like how Laura was born. You treat her like your daughter why am I any different? I have black hair like you, I have blue eyes like you and mom. What other proof do you need?"

"That's impossible," he said in disbelief.

"Storm told me he never injected her, that he missed in the confusion." he finished.

Skyla sighed frustrated and brought out her claws like her fathers. She rarely used them but after her first encounter with Victor's Adamantium claws she had her skeleton and claws made just like his. Her claws were only a last resort mostly because it was painful to bring them out. Her healing factor kicked in when she pulled them back but it didn't stop the pain. Skyla was too angry at the moment to really care about the pain. She didn't even flinch when they came out. Logan looked at her shocked and said,

"Shit. You're my kid."

Skyla pulled them back almost ashamed that she'd showed him but she had to admit it was a relief not to keep it a secret. Skyla felt sick for a second and she couldn't look at him, she cursed under her breath tears running down.

"Damn it, it's all you fault! I just want Storm back."

Her fists tightened and she closed her eyes to keep the tears from running down more. She did look like Storm but her attitude was just like his. She hated him and he knew it but for some reason he was happy, perhaps knowing he had another daughter made him feel better. Logan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She heard him sigh as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"It's gonna be okay kid. We'll find her."

Skyla wrapped her arms around him, it was the first time she had been embraced by her father. For a moment she felt safe, but she wanted her mother back more. She wanted her family together even if Storm and Logan never hooked up she wanted him to at least be around. She was twenty-two and only knew her mother like the back of her hand. Finally coming in contact with Logan terrified her because she didn't want him to leave no matter how much she hated him. His hug was warm and comforting she couldn't help but calm down. When he let her go she dried her eyes and looked up at him,

"I can track Sabertooth, that's one thing we have in common. I'm sure I can follow his scent or pick up a trail. " he answered.

"You should tell the Professor than. You can't go by yourself." Skyla said.

"Don't trust me?" Logan said with a smile.

"That's not it, it could be a trap."

She raised a good point but he also couldn't track with everyone else following behind. There had to be a way to locate Creed and the other's without getting caught.

**The Next Chapter will be up later today or tomorrow hope you liked it. Stay tuned to see how The x-MEN find their friends.**


	3. Ch3: Method

Laura and Bobby made their way to Beast's study. As usual he was signing away documents, it seemed to be his only way to cope with the loss of the students. Laura had her arms crossed and watched from the door which she was leaning against at the moment. Bobby walked in and she watched with a small grin. Bobby called to Beast,

"Hey Hank. Logan's back."

"What?" He looked up shocked.

"Yeah, Skyla brought him back. He's downstairs the Professor is waiting, he wants to see you. We need to come up with a plan." Bobby said.

Bobby was just about the only one besides Professor Xavier that remained calm after the incident, despite the fact that Rogue was one of the hostages. He wouldn't let it show but he was extremely worried about her. Beast stood up and went with Laura and Bobby downstairs. Professor Xavier was with Emma and they were outside his office in the middle of the hall he smiled at Beast and then turned to see Skyla walking in with Logan following behind. Skyla didn't look like she was in a much better mood. She was still a little upset at herself for crying in front of Logan. Logan's wolf was sitting next to the Professor's chair and when he saw his master he ran over to him. Logan kneeled down to pet him and the others looked at him strangely. Logan looked up and said,

"It's an animal thing."

"Right, well we need to come up with a plan on how to take out Magneto." Bobby started.

"How? We have no idea what he's up to or where he is? There's no point in making a plan if we have no idea what we're up against." Skyla said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Gambit was standing next to her and interjected,

"Which is exactly why we need a plan. When we find 'em we're gonna need a way to rescue the others. It isn't necessary that we fight 'em immediately."

"Yeah but more than likely we'll have to. Think about it, we're going up against Magneto, and Sabertooth." Laura said.

"We also have to consider the Adamantium in both you and Logan. Magneto has learned to control it, it won't be easy for you two." Beast said.

No one knew that Skyla had an Adamantium skeleton, she started biting her nails thinking about what Beast had just said. Magneto didn't know either but that didn't mean he wouldn't find out.

"Let's focus on one problem at a time, like how to find Victor." Professor Xavier said.

"Well, Logan thinks he can track him. Besides that's the reason we kidnapped him right? To track down his old play mate." Skyla said.

"Victor doesn't play nice with others, I'm thinking that the only reason he signed up to fight with Magneto was so that he could finally find me. I can track him, it's what he'll want me to do." Logan said.

"Which is why it's risky and I don't think you should go alone. It could be a trap, besides if they get you then we're screwed too." Skyla said.

Logan rolled his eyes, he was more than capable of taking care of himself he didn't need some little girl looking after him. When he realized what he'd been thinking he took it back, almost forgetting that she was his daughter. It was a tough adjustment, Professor Xavier agreed with Skyla that he shouldn't go alone because it was too risky.

"The longer we wait around here twiddling our thumbs the harder it's going to be to find them. For all we know they could be half way across the country." Logan said.

"That doesn't mean go in half cocked Logan." Gambit said.

"What was that Gumbo?" Logan said in his raspy irritated voice.

Everyone was thinking of a plan and one that wouldn't get them killed. What were they going to do? Skyla had come up with an idea and sighed heavily.

"Laura and I will go with Logan to track Sabertooth-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I track alone. I can't have you guys slowing me down." Logan said.

"I don't know how to track Logan but I catch on quick. Me going with you will help us in the future when you leave again. Which I'm sure you still have plans to do. Besides we already agreed it's too damn risky for you to go on your own so you're going with us Logan. " She said.

"Hold on this isn't a plan, what will you do when you find them?" Bobby asked.

"We have the communicator's remember? I'll just contact you when we find them and you'll trace the call. Look splitting up never seems like a great idea but at this point we're in the dark. We have no idea where they are, what they're after and more importantly we don't know what we're up against. The best thing we can do is try and get in Magneto's head and hope that we're some what close to what that delusional mind will make up."

"So what do you expect us to do while you're gone princess?" Emma said.

"You'll look for reinforcements. I'm sure we can use the help."

Professor Xavier approved of the plan as long as Skyla promised not to move in before the rest of them got their first. Skyla agreed but her fingers were crossed when she said it, Logan noticed it and chuckled a little. Laura and Skyla went to go pack a few things for their trip. Gambit made his way into Skyla's room to talk to her, he wrapped his arms around her but she was slightly annoyed.

"How's about a kiss Cherie?" Gambit asked.

"I don't think Gamby."

"Come on, Gambit only want's one little kiss. Come on Cherie."

Skyla smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. The door was still open she didn't want anyone to get the idea of them being together. Especially since Emma had a habit of telling on her to Storm.

"Are you gonna be okay with trackin' Sabertooth with Logan?"

"If I don't go with him I miss the chance of finding out whether he really is a dick or if that was just Scott's annoyance at the fact that he was chasing Jean. Besides I think I can handle my anger around him. It feels a little better that he knows now I guess. Anyway it's X-23 I'm worried about, if we do find Victor and Magneto who's to say they don't have the trigger scent with them?" she said.

"Didn't you distract her last time when you blew that hallucinogen in her face?" Gambit asked.

He was referring to the last time Laura was attacked and exposed to the trigger scent. It was the first time Skyla learned that she could tap into the chemicals of plants and uses them to either make people hallucinate or use a plant pheromone to attract them to her so they would do what ever she said.

"Yeah but if you remember it didn't stop her from attacking, she just wasn't aware of what she was attacking. Hopefully we don't have to deal with that but it would be interesting to use it on Magneto. " Skyla said

Gambit frowned, he didn't like the idea of her using her pheromones to attract people to her but considering she only used it when she was in danger he tolerated it. Gambit kissed her while she was staring off into space thinking about how she might catch Magneto. She giggled as he kissed her softly and sat her down on her bed, he kneeled down before her taking her hand in his.

"Be careful Cherie. Don't go getting' worked up, when you bring Storm and the others home we can reopen the school." he said.

"I'm not worried about the school Remy, he'll leave us again."

"Don't think about that, think about the time that you have with him now. Logan might come around, he might stay with you and Laura."

"You won't be too happy about that." she said.

"Gambit could learn to live with him, as long as he doesn't challenge me."

She smiled at him, they both looked towards the door when they heard a knock and saw Logan standing there. She stood up with Gambit and Logan said,

"Aren't you a little old to be proposing to her?"

"He wasn't proposing moron. We were just talking. Is Laura ready to go?" She said holding Gambit back.

"Yeah I just came to get you, unless Gumbo here has something else for you." Logan said with a grin.

He didn't see them kiss but he suspected there was something going on between them. Skyla looked at him and said,

"I take back what I said before I can't wait for him to leave."

She put on her book bag and they left but not before Gambit told her to be careful once again. Skyla shrugged it off knowing she could take care of herself. She didn't have too many outburst and right now the lives of her friends were on the line there was no way she was going to lose it...

What the X-men didn't know was that just across from New York City on a small island, Victor and Magneto were plotting away. A scientist that Magneto had kidnapped and made Mesmero use his power on had been working on the machine to transfer the mutant gene into ever human in New York that was just the test run.Rogue, Scott, Storm and Kitty were all turned by Mesmero to help in the plan. Rogues powers to absorb mutant abilities was the key to the plan. Rogue would be hooked up to the machine and Scott and Kitty would help Pym put in the coordinates for the city while Storm used lightning that would power the machine . One everyone in the city was infected even the radicals that protested mutant equality would have nothing to protest. Magneto would then start to turn the rest of the world into mutants. All that was left of the process was allowing Sabertooth to get Logan. Victor refused to allow him to start the machine until Logan and his daughter was in his grasp only then would he allow Magneto to do what he wanted to do. Victor wanted Skyla not X-23, he could think of how delicious it would be to kill Skyla right in front Logan. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a lousy kill but the best damn fight he'd ever have in his life. Beside he owed that bitch for what she did to him last time, if it hadn't been for Mystique he would've drowned not that he ever said thank you for that. Magneto was well prepared for the X-men to show up and try to kill him which is the other reason he had Mesmero turn Kitty and Scott. They would be reinforcements to help with the fight against the X-men when they came. Victor was ready to go up against Logan he could almost taste the blood of his long time enemy all he needed to do was wait. He left a trail, a scent for Logan to pick up all he needed to do was follow; no matter who else came it would be him an Logan, a fight to the death starting with him clawing Skyla's throat out.


	4. Ch4: Delimma

**I just hope I'm not losing anyone's interest. Leave a review and tell me if this is moving to slow or not. Thanks for reading and Enjoy! :)**

The woods were silent, it unnerved Skyla and Laura. They had lost Logan somewhere through the bushes and didn't know where to find him. Skyla predicted that he'd purposely went to go find Creed on his own which only made Scott's analysis of him being an dick completely true. Skyla kept murmuring it to herself as she and her half sister traveled through the woods. It was almost sun down and they had left just yesterday. How the hell were they supposed to find Victor in the first place? Skyla could only wonder how good it must feel for Yukio to be sleeping in her own bed at the moment instead of having to hike around in a place she was unfamiliar with, sweating and feeling like a filthy animal. She almost gave up hope when X-23 pointed out some foot prints in front of them. There was a set of dog prints and boot prints.

"That has to be Streak and Logan." she said slightly annoyed that they had lost them in the first place.

Laura kept walking and saw that the foot prints had disappeared. She stood in front of the prints looking out trying to find another sign of where they might be. They couldn't have just disappeared. Skyla sighed and put down her bag, she put her hands on her hips and said,

"Alright you can come down now Logan, we'll set up camp here."

Logan jumped down from a tree with Streak, his faithful wolf companion, in his arms. He smiled and patted Skyla's back telling her she was good at tracking. She knew it had nothing to do with tracking she said as a sarcastic joke,

"I wasn't tracking that tree was crying because of all the weight it was carrying."

She heard the dog whimper and she turned to it handing him a piece of granola she had taken out of her pocket.

"What are you crying for wolves don't even belong in trees?" she said.

"Would you stop talking to the animals doctor do-little and help us get some fire wood this time." Laura said.

Skyla shrugged and held out her hands, her eyes turned white showing that she was using her power at a little higher rate than normal because the roots of her hair were turning white as well. The wood came to them from the forest and when she made them into a pile she sparked up a fire on the wood. Her roots returned to the white and her eyes returned to the blue they were. Logan looked at her a little confused and kind of annoyed.

"If you could do that why did we have to go stick hunting yesterday?" Logan said.

"Because yesterday I took my anger out on the entire lawn of the campus, I can't waste that much energy. Bad things happen when I do." Skyla said looking away and wrapping her hand around one of her left arm.

Laura sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Skyla looked at her and Laura gave her a smile. Logan's eyebrow arched as he looked at the two girls. Both his daughters, he still couldn't believe it. X-23 and Skyla were both created in the same way, scientifically, however both of them held such a connection to him and each other. Logan thought that sort of parental connection only came when you were around the child to start with but Laura had changed that opinion. She had the chance to change it Skyla didn't which is what made it so hard for her to like him. He understood that...

Emma was pacing back and forth in the Professor's office. Everyone was nervous and was waiting to get the call from Skyla to find their location. Emma's pacing hadn't done much for anybody, even her, she was simply trying to pass the time. Professor Xavier seemed to be meditating or resting his eyes it was hard to tell but Bobby found it a better use of his time then having to watch Emma burn a hole in his floor.

"Would you stop it woman, you're makin' Gambit crazy." Gambit said.

"I can't be the only one thinking it, can I?" Emma said stopping in front of the window.

"Thinking what?" Beast asked.

"How long will it take for Storm's little prodigy to loose her mind. It'll happen I just know it will." she answered.

"You don't know that, Skyla knows how to stay calm." Gambit came to her defense.

"Oh really was she staying calm when she killed all those trees outside?" Emma said.

"Hold on, she revived them. Besides for Skyla it's an improvement, we could've been in an earthquake." Bobby said.

"Skyla wants nothing more than to get Storm and the others back by any means necessary Emma. You must have faith in her." Professor Xavier said.

His eyes were still closed but he was perfectly conscious of the conversation that was going on around him. Emma sighed frustrated like,

"That's exactly what I'm worried about, any means necessary to Skyla is putting a whole in the ground and throwing Magneto in it."

"Is that a bad thing?" Gambit said.

Emma rolled her eyes, of course it was a bad thing. Opening the earth would take a lot of energy and they didn't teach killing at the school. Admittedly it would be better than having to put up with Magneto's BS all the time. Half the time when ever they believed Magneto was dead he really alive and in recovery. There was no ending this war unless Magneto was gone for good or he changed his ways. However Skyla taking the chance to kill him was more of a danger than she wanted to deal with. Who knows what that would do to her mind?...

Skyla had fallen asleep just as night had fallen, Laura stayed up a little longer to talk to Logan about how he's been on his travels. As usual he hadn't dealt with anything from the past, he was just running away from it. Laura told him,

"The more you run the more it chases after you, at some point you'll have to stop to take a breath. What happens then Logan? Do you let your whole world crash in that moment? Do you pick up your feet and run or do you take out your claws and deal with it?"

Logan gave a faint smile,

"I'll like the hard way, fighting was always my favorite activity."

"Your past can shape you I believe that but it doesn't clearly define you; if you let it take over then it just proves you're a coward but if you beat it then you become stronger. You need to start defining yourself and your decisions by what you do in the present. You're never going to get that girl to love you if you don't." Laura said pointing at Skyla when she finished.

Logan looked at her and knew she was just like him, she looked a little more like Storm when her hair was white but she was just like him. She was his daughter and he wanted her to love him just like he was growing to love her. Spending a day with her wouldn't mend the years of absence and he knew that. Even rescuing Storm and the other's wouldn't make her like him. She was right too, he'd planned to leave again even after discovering that she was his daughter. It was easier to walk away then it was to stay and watch them get hurt. It seemed no matter where he was though someone was always getting hurt because of him; it didn't matter if he was present or not. This fight with Victor had to end there was no other option than that. Logan asked Laura about how she's been and she explained the many adventure's she's been on. The family she's come to accept in the X-men and the support that Gambit even gave her. Laura couldn't be happier than she was now with the X-men. Although she did have some protests against Emma frost. Logan was proud of her for all that she had done and her own past that she'd beaten. It wasn't long before Logan was the only one awake at the camp site, he was staring into the fire breaking off pieces of a twig he'd picked up and threw them it into the fire. He was trying to make a decision about his life and where he'd go next. If it was a good idea to stay or not...

Skyla was having a nightmare, she was twisting and groaning in her sleep. She was afraid. She was playing the incident of when she'd first encountered Creed. The moment she lost control when she was fighting Victor Creed. He thought he'd found Logan but it was only her, he'd attacked her and she had no real control over her powers. She couldn't make the ground shake or the plants grow she was defenseless. Victor terrified her, he relentlessly attacked her; it wasn't until the facility that they were in started to fail that Victor hesitated on his attacks. Victor was hit by her claws and was bleeding, his healing factor kicked in but he couldn't waste time trying to kill her. Storm had arrived on the scene to save her and Victor took his chance to escape only by that time Skyla had lost control of her emotions... Logan began to notice the whimpering in Skyla's sleep and came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He was calling her name but she kept flinching in fear, in pain and her crying continued. The roots of trees began to grow around Logan and he brought out his claws to cut them off of him. Skyla's hair was turning white and Logan knew that she was tapping into her powers while she was asleep. Skyla could picture Victor attacking her, coming to get her, to kill her. Laura had woken up and realized what was going on but she couldn't get to Logan in time before Skyla woke up, her claws were out and stabbing into Logan.

"Creed!" She growled her eyes white, and fury in her voice.

Skyla's eyes had tears running down them. Laura grabbed her and told her to stop and to look at Logan. That he wasn't Creed, when she realized who she'd hit her eyes turned blue again. Her hair returned black with the exception of the single streak. She looked down at the blood and her claws went back in as she panicked,

"No, no, no, no, no, no." She said panicking.

Laura wrapped her arms around Skyla placing a hand on her head and shushing her. Laura knew Logan would heal but Skyla was too panicked to remember that. It was important to get her to calm down as soon as possible or she might start an earthquake. Skyla calmed down after Laura showed her that Logan had healed, there was no blood on him any where, he was fine. Skyla finally nodded off to sleep again.

"Are you sure it's okay that we let her do that again?" Logan said.

"I'm not sure we have a choice. It's important for you to remember Skyla is a bit unstable right now. We might have to call Sage in at some point so that she can help with that. Skyla is only able to control her powers consciously. When she's sleeping that's a whole different story so if the nightmares start to come back she'll freak out."

"What does she have nightmare about?"

"Death and the attack. Sabertooth attacked her and she wasn't able to control her powers then so she was defenseless. He came after her and she brought out her claws out in fear, it terrified her she couldn't handle it. Storm told me that she broke down the facility and Sabertooth nearly drowned because she caused a quake. She used to have a nightmare about her friend in Africa that was killed in front of her. She couldn't stop it, caused a huge earthquake because it was the first time she'd seen death, fire even came out of the ground. Storm said the only way she could stop her was to electrocute her with a lightning bolt. It's the reason that one strand in her hair remains white. She was comatose for a week I think. "

"She's one powerful kid." Logan said looking at her.

"Yup, and she hates it. People are scared of her even the other mutants at the school. They only tolerate her because of Storm and she knows it. Every where she goes she feels like she's a danger to people. Sound familiar...dad?" Laura said.

Logan looked up at her and nodded his head. She was exactly like him and he knew it. Victor would pay for what he put her through, he was going to end this once and for all.


	5. Ch5: Situtation

"Cherie, how are you doing?"

" I don't know how close we are but Logan seems to think that we're almost there. He says that Victor's scent is getting stronger." she asked.

"How are you Skyla?" Gambit persisted.

"I've been better but I'm dealing. In not time we'll have Storm and the others with us again."

"We were able to get Nightcrawler to help." Gambit said.

Laura had stopped and turned back to see what was going on but Logan kept going on a head of them. Still tracking Victor, he'd been in a bad mood since that morning. Skyla didn't attempt to ask why; she figured it was because she stabbed him; she had no idea what Laura had told him about what Victor did to her. Skyla looked up when she saw Logan come back and say,

"I think we found our friends."

Logan turned around and X-23 and Skyla followed. Skyla felt sick she knew what the place was. Gambit was calling to her asking where they were, Skyla said,

"Come to the old science facility just beyond the bay."

"Wait Cherie don't go in there without us." Gambit said worried.

Skyla had already turned off the communicator. Gambit cursed and told everyone to get into the plane. They had to leave immediately. Laura looked at Skyla and grabbed her shoulder,

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"We're going to get our team back. This has nothing to do with me. Are you ready Logan?" she turned to him.

Logan nodded but said,

"Professor Xavier told us to wait for the others."

"Well if we're going to wait then we'll have to cover our scent."

She covered Logan,X-23 and herself with dirt to hide their scent...

Victor was becoming impatient; he wanted Logan to show up soon he was ready to fight. Magneto told him to calm down, he was becoming frustrated himself with Victor's attitude. Pym had tested the machine just to see if it would come on. When the screen lighted up, Magneto smiled. With his gloved hands, he raised Rogue's chin so she would look up at him and said,

"It's almost time to make a change."

"I'm ready suga' we'll make the humans pay." Rogue said.

Storm watched as Rogue walked away from Magneto and over to Mesmero. For some reason the two enjoyed talking to each other. Scott turned to Pym and Pym shrugged his shoulders. Victor growled restlessly,

"Where the hell is he? I'm becoming irritated. I thought you told that pet of yours to find him Storm."

"Watch who you're talking to kitten, you wouldn't want lightning to strike you down would you?" Storm said flying just above him but still in his face.

Sabertooth growled at her and Storm gave him a stern look. Skyla may have been on the side of good but in Storm's mind she was still her daughter. Mesmero would be the key to making her understand what side they were truly on.

"What do you plan to do with Logan anyway? You can't kill him, he can heal." Scott said.

Victor laughed,

"Not if you cut off his head."

"You'd have to be pretty good to cut off Logan's head Creed. To bad you're nothing but a harmless kitty cat." Storm teased.

Sabertooth slashed his claws at Storm and hit her on her side. Furious at him, Storm flew higher in the air, her hair blowing back and her eyes turning white as lightning struck down where Sabertooth was. Sabertooth jumped and ducked for cover, Storm laughed at him and lowered to the ground.

"I warned you to be careful."

"Stop it both of you. You'll ruin everything if you don't calm down." Magneto said.

"You two are such children." Kitty said.

"You said it." Rogue said...

Skyla saw the flash of lightning go down into the facility, she stood up alarmed.

"What was that for?"

"I guess the party's starting without us." Logan said.

Skyla started to run and Laura called after her,

"We have to wait for the others!"

Skyla couldn't wait though, she had to go and help her mother. She had no idea why Storm was using lightning in the facility, she believed her to be in trouble. Logan was held back by Laura, she was telling him that they couldn't follow behind her just in case she gets caught. They were of no use to any of them if they were captured too. Laura took out her communicator and said,

"Hello! Iceman!"

"This is Bobby." he answered.

"We saw lightning go down into the building and Skyla ran off towards it.

"What, she was told to wait for us!"

"I know but she didn't want to listen. Where are you guys?" Laura said.

"We're not to far away." Bobby said.

"Well get here quick- Logan!" She screamed after seeing him take off too.

"We ain't no good sitting here either Laura, we might as well go after the kid." he responded.

Skyla had already made her way inside, she was using her communicator to transmit what she saw and heard in the building. It was all too familiar to her, everything she saw was a reminder of the last time her and Victor fought. She made her way into the room where Storm and the others, as well as Victor, Magneto and Mesmero were at. She placed her communicator down as it was still transmitting and she saw Pym working on the machine. What it was she didn't know. She saw Storm, Scott, Kitty and Rouge looking comfortable in the place. They were free with no restraints on them, she wondered what was going on. Then she looked over at Mesmero and realized what he was capable of although, she wondered why Storm had sent a lightning bolt down in the first place. Victor had smelled the presence of a new mutant but Skyla hadn't noticed; she was still trying to sneak around and figure out a good plan of attack. She realized how stupid she was by running in without the others, or without thinking.

"Well isn't this a little treat?" Victor said behind Skyla.

Skyla whipped around shocked and was grabbed up by Victor and thrown in front of Magneto. Storm watched as Magneto came over to her and asked her,

"What are you doing here you foolish girl? Did you really think you could take us all on your own?"

Victor grabbed her by her hair,

"Ghugh!" She screamed out in pain.

"Be careful with her." Storm said upset.

"Oh don't worry I'll make sure both you and Logan get a front row seat when I kill her first. Then I'll save you for last."

"No!" Skyla screamed.

Skyla's eyes turned white and her hair began to change too. Storm told them they need to move quickly out of the way Victor didn't let go of her though. Skyla was in complete control of what she was doing though. She had a root grab Magneto and throw him out of the ceiling of the building. A few other roots wrapped around the members of the X-men that were hypnotized and Mesmero. Victor watched shocked that she was able to make the roots break through the metal of the floor. Logan had just made it in time and jumped on Sabertooth, both of them went crashing into the floor. Skyla walked up to Mesmero and brought out her claws she held them up to Mesmero, her eyes still white like her mothers.

"Release them from your spell or else." she demanded.

Mesmero didn't have a way of escape but Kitty found a way out using her powers to get out of the roots. Skyla hit Kitty from behind with another root and knocked her out when she wasn't looking. She brought Mesmero to them and he began to release them from their evil forms. Storm was first and Skyla released her, Scott was next and Skyla released him. Rogue was in the middle of being released when Magneto came back in crashing the metal wall into her. Skyla landed on the floor unconscious. Storm ran over to her and Scott began to send blasts at Magneto. Magneto used a metal piece of the wall to cover himself. While that was going on Laura and the other X-men showed up. Mesmero was released from Skyla's roots and was trying to get away but Iceman had frozen his legs. Bobby laughed and said,

"Going some where?"

Before he knew it Bobby had to duck, coming to aid their former leader was Pyro, Toad and Mystique. Pyro shot the kerosene towards Iceman sparking fire to go around him. Iceman built a wall off ice thick enough to keep himself from getting hit by the fire. Pyro laughed hysterically and said,

"Is it getting hot in here or what."

Iceman rolled his eyes and they began to fight, Kurt made his way towards mystique and said,

"Hello mother."

Mystique said with disgust,

"Don't call me that."

Mystique kicked at Nightcrawler but he'd teleported and ended up behind her kicking her in the back. Mystique smiled and turned into one of the X-men, Scott. Nightcrawler knew it was her until she started fighting Scott herself confusing Kurt as to which one was which. Storm made a thunder storm, staying close to Skyla, she struck down lightning bolts towards toad, who'd been attacking her with his tongue but he just kept jumping. Logan was struggling with Sabertooth, Sabertooth was on top of Logan trying to claw at his neck but Logan had caught both his hands and was trying to force him off of him. Emma had grabbed Pym in the confusion of the fight and put him back on the plane while Gambit headed to take Skyla up he was attacked by Kitty. She had woken up and tripped him, she was the only one that hadn't been released from Mesmero's spell. Emma tried to get Rouge out of the place but Rogue was the strangest case she had seen. Rouge had no memory of who she was or why she was there. Emma promised to explain everything to her but it had to be much later. As she was getting Rogue on the plane flames were shot after her. Emma reverted to her diamond form and covered Rogue. Iceman shot ice at Pyro allowing Emma to continue helping Rogue get out of the place. Mesmero was still trying to get out of the ice lock that Iceman had put him. Laura had come to him and smiled. She kicked him in the jaw knocking him unconscious, Mystique still in Scott's form attacked Laura and then shifted into her when she tried to call for help. Skyla woke up seeing the destruction and looked around confused. Storm picked her up and moved her out of the way of Pyro. Skyla flew next to Storm and saw the people attacking her friends and family.

"Stop!" she screamed.

Her voice became booming as the ground began to shake at the command. They stopped attacking each other only to try to regain their balance. Skyla captured them up in water and roots, and raised them into the sky. Emma told her that they needed Mesmero to fix Kitty and Rouge. Skyla threw Kitty and Mesmero into the plane without hesitation. Magneto was impressed with the power that she possessed and could see why Storm was so protective of her.

"Child do you know what you could do for the mutant world?" Magneto said.

Skyla turned to him and her movements seemed off to Storm, she was becoming nervous that it was happening again. Skyla held her hand out to Magneto and brought him closer to her. Her eyes were white and her roots had followed with the change but more and more of her hair was changing. Skyla hadn't had the chance to stop Sabertooth and Wolverine's fight however when he caught a glimpse of Skyla, he grinned and told Logan they'd finish their battle later. Logan turned to see Skyla whose hair was completely white. She was the spitting image of Storm, Laura looked up standing next to him and said,

"Oh no."

"Cherie don't do it." Gambit called.

Scott turned to Nightcrawler and said,

"Kurt get everyone out of here now. Storm help us out!"

Nightcrawler and Storm grabbed the other X-men one by one as quickly as they could. Skyla seemed to have been in control but everyone including Logan knew exactly how much she'd lost it. Especially when her claws came out. Skyla stabbed Magneto in the chest,

"Erik!" Mystique called out.

"What is she?" Pyro exclaimed.

Skyla let the roots release Magneto as he dropped to the water below them. Skyla brought the others to her one by one. Until they were huddled together in a water mass, Skyla looked up and formed clouds, the thunder began to roll in loudly.

"Storm is there any way we can stop this?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." she said almost silent. She couldn't believe the actions of her daughter.

This girl wasn't even her daughter anymore, she was being taken over by her powers. It was something she called the Mother Earth Complex. It was the reason her original X-men name was Nature. She was able to control everything organic about the Earth. She could drain it of it's energy, she could make things grow she could control anything that the earth had to offer. It's elements, it's weather, the chemicals in plants. She was powerful beyond belief and if there was anything Storm had learned about Mother Nature was that she showed no mercy to anyone. The lightning struck through the clouds but Storm flew out and called to Skyla,

"Kamaria! You must stop this!"

"Why mother? They have done wrong, they are evil and deserve to be punished. Just as all evil things should." Skyla said.

Her voice sounded as if there was an echo, as though someone else was saying the exact same thing but in a different tone. Skyla's voice was heavenly but the voice that backed hers up was alien, almost evil.

"This isn't you Skyla! Let them go. This is a fight for another day please come home." Storm said.

Skyla looked up at her, her face expressed horror but her eyes were still white and so was her hair. Storm felt as though she was staring into a mirror. Those who had been captured by Skyla were hoping that she would listen to Storm. Skyla's face turned to an angry expression,

"I no longer have a home," she said.

"Keep your pathetic lives, if you wish to deal with their evil ways so be it." She finished.

Throwing Mystique, Toad and Pyro into the water. Skyla flew off, the storm no longer there but the blue sky and bright sun didn't seem to match the feeling that everyone had at that moment. Storm boarded the plane knowing there was nothing else she could do for her daughter. They all headed back to the mansion feeling defeated. Magneto however was not dead as the others believed he was. He was severely injured but was rescued by Pyro, Toad and Mystique. Mystique was able to bandage up his wounds but he was unconscious. What were the X-men to do now?

**So I remade this Chapter I hope this is a little better then the first draft. Um There's more to come on what the X-men's next actions will be towards Skyla. If you haven't gotten this by now Skyla is actually their biggest threat not Magneto. Anyone who is a fan of the comic, am I the only one that thinks the X-men should be absolutely positive that Magneto is dead. Every time they think he's dead he just keeps coming back, you think they'd learn.**


	6. Ch 6: Nature

**Sorry it took this late to update, today was my birthday so I've been having some fun. Anyway let's get straight down to business, please enjoy chapter six. **

Skyla had flown off, creating her own island in the middle of the sea. She even created a palace that over looked the Ocean. She sprouted trees, flowers, fruits and plants of all kinds; any thing to make the island seem less barren then it was. Here she would be safe from the world and no one would harm her. Here she could control and rule nature as she pleased. This was what she was destined to do, to look over the earth and heal her when she was being abused. All she merely had to do was listen to its cry, the way the wind blew and the sun raised told her everything she needed to know about her home planet. All she had to do was keep from the X-men. Her palace was built from trees and roots that intertwined each other. The design of her palace gave it an ancient yet very royal appearance. She had changed her clothing, discarding the X-men black jacket and the black attire to match. Instead, what covered her body was what seemed like roots wrapping snugly around her breasts covering them as mush as possible while her stomach went without coverage. Her pants seemed to have been styled from leaves and roots which snugly wrapped around her hips down to her feet which covered them and were shaped into boots. Skyla's hair had been white when she formed the suit, roots covered with green leaves that layered each other wrapped around her forehead in a crown. When she was done with her transformation, her blue eyes seemed to shine in the sun light, more clear than they had ever been before. Her hair was as black as ebony aside from her one white strike; her hair draped down her face and cascaded over her shoulders shinning in the light. She had made herself Queen of this island, where she was safe...

The X-men were back at the Campus and everyone felt defeated. Skyla had run off and Storm was beside herself. She couldn't even begin to think how she would deal with Skyla, she wasn't Skyla anymore she was Nature. She was a Queen in her own right and she wasn't going to back down. Storm didn't wait for anyone to talk about what happened, once they reached the Campus Storm flew up to her room avoiding the others. Logan watched as she flew away and then watched everyone pass by him with a sad face on. Everyone except Emma that is, she had successfully used Mesmero to turn Kitty back and return Rogue's memory and now she was carrying his comatose body into the campus. Xavier more than likely was going to wipe his memory of the Campus and the incident in general. Logan didn't take the time to go talk with Xavier, instead he snuck up to Storm's room and knocked on the door. She didn't answer him so he opened it without her permission. Storm was sitting on her bed looking at a picture she'd taken when she was with Skyla just before they returned to Africa. Logan closed the door behind him but didn't approach her, he believed that she needed her space even just for a few minutes.

"Skyla should've never been there in the first place." Storm said quietly.

"I know what happened was bad but I think what she did saved us all. If she hadn't been there who knows, you might still be under Mesmero's spell trying to kill us." Logan said.

"It doesn't matter Logan, Skyla is gone now. She's no longer in there."

"You're wrong, there's still a chance." Logan said with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Storm stood up furious and said,

"You didn't see the look in her eyes Logan, she was hollow! There was nothing there!"

"I don't need to look into her eyes 'Ro to understand what the kid's feeling. She freaked out, she saw her friends and her family being beaten, attacked and so she helped us. For a moment she lost control, for a moment she was Nature doing whatever she had to do to survive, even killing Magneto. But did you see her face when you begged her to come home? She's not an evil person she's just scared, she's scared she might hurt someone she loves. She's a kid Storm, she did what any kid does when they feel like they've done something bad, she ran away."

"Ran away to where Logan?" Storm said.

Logan walked up to her finally and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Storm looked at him with loving yet sad eyes. Her daughter was just like him, fleeing anytime there was a problem because running away was easier then facing the damage they'd done.

"I don't know, she's probably running away to a place where no one can hurt her and she can't hurt anyone. There's still a chance that we can make everything better, a chance that we can help her." Logan said.

"How? To be honest Logan, I don't think she wants to be helped." Storm said.

Logan sighed and walked over to the window and looked out at the Campus lawn. Technically they could bring the students back now, no one had to know about Skyla. This place would be full in no time and they would probably still be no closer to bringing Skyla back then they were right now. What could he say to Storm that would make her feel like she could rescue their daughter? He barely knew what went on in her life. Storm recalled that it wasn't the first time Skyla ran away but she ran away for different reasons. She ran away to find him one time and got herself into some trouble. She ran away to make Storm upset after finding out who her father was and that she'd been hiding it from her all that time. Skyla was stubborn like Logan though, she would at first refuse to come home, she'd even place bets (most of which she won) on fights that she'd put herself in, in order to make a living on her own. Skyla half the time purposely put herself in danger waiting for Logan to show up and if he didn't then she'd deal with the mess herself. Her arrogance was the worst part of her too, Storm hated the way she always one upped her in training. She always had to be the best in a fight, she always said she couldn't trust her powers. Skyla took advantage of what she knew could get under anyone's skin. It was things like that, that made Storm love Skyla so much in the first place. Skyla had once told Storm she no longer wanted to be called by her true name, Kamaria, because she claimed she was a changed woman but Storm knew she was exactly the same, just like Logan, never changing. Logan and Skyla both shared the art of causing trouble among their teammates and among strangers. Storm wanted her back the more she thought about her, her heart was crushed about losing yet again another person so close to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Logan asked out of the blue.

Storm looked at him and felt slightly guilty but he couldn't tell by her tone of voice,

"You didn't need to know." she answered.

"Really? I'd think I would need to know if I had a kid or not. You lied to me and told me Sinister missed when Jean and Scott came in to rescue us. Why?"

"You were getting married Logan, the last thing you needed to do was find out that I was pregnant." Storm said.

"Is that the only reason?" Logan said. His voice lowered.

Storm turned to look at him, he was leaning against the wall looking out the glass doors that lead to a balcony just outside. His face was hard and intense, it wasn't strange for her to see that face on him. He normally wore it all the time. Storm said,

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, was there a different reason you didn't want me to know you had a kid?"

"Why does it matter Logan?" she asked.

Logan walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Storm was shocked but she didn't pull away. She'd only imagined what it would be like to kiss Logan now she finally knew. His stubble rubbed against her chin as he kissed her with a type of hunger that she'd never thought Logan would have for her. He leaned into her walking her back onto the bed laying her down gently until he was hovering over her when he came up for breath. His dog tags hung off his chest and dangled above her. Storm stared up at him shocked and breathless,

"I think you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to know how crazy you were about me." Logan said with a sly grin.

Storm blinked, she could feel her face getting hot from embarrassment. Logan chuckled and rolled over and laid next to her, looking up at the ceiling Logan said,

"I've come to realize something about Skyla, she doesn't really hate me. She just wants to know me because I'm her father, but she hates me because she believes I've hurt you more than anyone else in this world by not noticing your affections towards me, or maybe because I took them for granted. She may even pretend to hate me because she wants to be loyal to you."

"What's you point Logan?" Storm asked.

"Skyla's just like any other person in the world, normal or mutant. What if I could remind her of that? If I could get her to see that she isn't as much of a danger hazard as she thinks."

"You think that would bring her back?"

"No, but I think it'll allow us to get close to her again. Make her believe that we're just trying to help." Logan said turning to look storm in the eyes.

He placed his hand on her cheek again and looked into her eyes. He missed talking to her and being around her. She was the best friend he could ever have and she was someone that he cared very much about. He loved her and he didn't even realize it until he'd looked into her blue eyes. He loved his daughter as well, both of them and he wanted to put his life back together. Perhaps if Skyla gave him the opportunity to talk to her he could tell her that he wasn't going to leave her or her mother again...

Skyla was admiring her work on her island as she walked around the edge of her palace. A tower that reached nearly two hundred feet in the air held her massive palace up and off the ground. It was beautiful to look at the water surrounding her from that height. She was missing something however, it couldn't be a real palace without a King to keep her company. She looked up at the sky and smiled, then she blew in the winds she created a pheromone that would be directed by her straight to the one man she loved and that nature couldn't resist: Gambit...

Gambit was standing in the Professor's office listening to Emma Frost explain to Professor Xavier what happened. Scott had already told him what Magneto had prepared to do to the humans of the world using their mutant powers. The professor couldn't believe that Erik was dead, a part of him didn't think it was possible. Gambit had caught a scent in the air from the window he was standing by and swore he heard a voice calling to him.

"Gambit." the harmonious voice whispered to him.

"Gambit come to me." she said.

Gambit had no choice but to listen, the pheromone was for him and it was attracting him to her way. Kurt saw Gambit leaving and watched as he left, he kept an eye on him while he traveled out but made sure that Gambit never caught him when he turned around to see if anyone was there...

Skyla knew he was coming she could taste it on her tongue. She began to laugh to herself amused at what her powers could accomplish. Storm was right, Skyla wasn't there anymore for once in her life she had told the truth. That she had finally changed and she liked it. That darker voice that was inside of her though was only lurking, waiting for the perfect time to completely take over her.


	7. Ch7:Allure

**Guys I have a plan for this story, I really do but it's just getting to the point that's a little hard for me. Please bare with me and I know there's supposed to be romance that's going to happen I promise but it has to deal more with Logan and Storm's romance then Skyla and Gambit's. I'll be getting to it sometime. **

Gambit had followed the deliciously sweet scent to the edge of where the earth ended and the water began. There was nothing there, nothing there to guide him to Skyla. Kurt watched from behind a tree as Gambit looked out to the water. Skyla could feel him close and allowed the trees to make a path way for Gambit out into the water. Gambit walked out following the path but Kurt stayed behind and watched confused. Was Skyla bringing him to her? Kurt had to get back to the Mansion to tell everyone what he'd just seen...

Professor Xavier told everyone to take a rest before they even thought about going after Skyla again. It was clear that she was unpredictable at the moment and the last thing he wanted to do was send the X-men into a battle they couldn't win. The death of Erik weighed heavily on him, Magneto always posed a threat to the mutant and human peace, at some point in time he would've had to go. Still that realization didn't help him; Scott noticed that Gambit was gone and so was Kurt but given that he was aware of Gambit's relationship with Skyla he figured he was trying to sort things out. Perhaps Kurt was with him to help keep him calm and give him a little hope. Storm and Logan were still upstairs in her room. They were having their own form of comfort, Logan had kissed her again but didn't realize how much he loved kissing her. It wasn't until he felt her hands trail up his chest that he knew how much he loved the way she touched him. His hand was in her hair, white as snow, and her arm was wrapped around his neck. She couldn't have dreamed how good it might feel to be in his arms. The strength of Logan was made known to her the way he wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her hard and in need of more of her, his lips trailing from her lips to her neck. Her breath was unsteady, she was panting because her heart was beating so fast. Logan noticed it and smiled to himself. He kissed her again, bringing her up from the bed a little but he heard somebody coming to the door and set her down. He got up and told her that there was someone at the door. Storm had looked flustered and embarrassed when he pulled himself away from her. She waited for the knock on her door and went to answer it. Emma was standing behind the door and said,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you Emma." Storm said.

"Have you seen Logan? The professor wants me to check on him, you know now that everybody knows that it's his kid-"

"You got something to say to me ice queen?" Logan said with his usually raspy deep voice.

Logan walked up to the door so that Emma saw him and Storm moved out of the way. Emma looked at Storm then at Logan suspiciously.

"What were you two doing in here?" she asked.

"Having a private conversation, what's it to you?" Logan said snapping at Emma.

Emma crossed her arms with a little smirk,

"Well if you're done the professor would like to talk to you." she said.

"I'll be right there." Logan said closing the door in her face.

Storm looked at him with her hands on her hips, she shook her head at him. Logan shrugged and said,

"What? She ain't got no business sticking her nose in places that don't belong."

Storm smiled a little,

"Listen 'Ro we'll bring her back. She'll be good as new." he said.

"Maybe it would be better if we took her powers away." Storm said crossing her arms.

Logan touched her cheek again and looked her in the eyes. Storm touched his hand that was touching her cheek and he stepped up to her to kiss her one last time. Softly, sincerely and slowly, it would probably be a while before he was able to touch her like that again. When he finally pulled away from her, he shoved a hand in his pocket and opened the door and headed down the stairs to see Professor Xavier. Emma was leading the way since he wasn't in his office and Storm watched as he left with her walking beside him. Storm couldn't believe what she'd done, kissing Logan. It felt good but perhaps she was right all those years ago. Maybe he was just showing her affection because he knew Skyla was their daughter. It was the real reason she hadn't told him, it was also the reason she regretted that he knew. She looked out the window and thought of Kamaria, she was supposed to protect her from danger. Now she was the danger...

Gambit had reached the Island that Skyla had been guiding him too, she was waiting by the edge of her tower. She smiled and walked into her palace as the vines that hung from her tower guided Gambit up to her. A king for her, how sweet and he was so handsome. Gambit had reached the top of the tower and stood in front of the palace looking around. She had walked back inside and was looking to see his reaction when he got to the top.

"Kamaria?" he called.

Skyla giggled but her giggle seemed a little evil, she walked up to him with her arms wide open saying,

"Gambit darling that is no longer my name. I am the controller of Nature. You will call me Nature now okay?"

Gambit nodded. She smiled saying,

"Good boy. Now come, you must see the room we will be staying in. It's beautiful."

"How's about a kiss first." Gambit said.

Skyla looked at him and smirked,

"Well aren't you just the romantic."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Gambit picked her up making her match his height and walked her into the palace. Skyla laughed, the thrill of being alone with Gambit excited her. Gambit let her down and she grabbed his hands lead him to her room. The door closed behind them when they entered her room. Gambit looked back and turned to her with a smile,

"This reminds Gambit of the Bayou."

"Great then you'll find it a little more like home." Skyla said.

She pushed Gambit on her bed and climbed on top of him , she kissed him and pulled off his jacket. She ran her hands through his hair while she sat on his lap. Gambit flipped her over on the bed and Skyla laughed,

"Just what I like, a man that takes charge."….

Logan was under the school with Xavier, they had reached the dome where Xavier could search for other mutants. Logan was leaning against the wall when Xavier started to speak with him.

"Logan I need you to understand something, the situation that we're in right now is a huge problem and anyone with emotional ties to Skyla can not-"

"Let me stop you right there Professor. I respect you and all but Skyla is my daughter and Storm has taken care of her, her entire life if you have a plan then we should be the first ones you tell about it." Logan interrupted.

"My plan is to get inside her mind, try and understand why she did what she did?"

"You mean kill Magneto?"

"Partly yes, I don't believe Skyla lost control I think she was taken over. Storm says that She's not the same any more. I believe that to be true, I believe the same thing with Jean and the Phoenix is going on with Skyla."

"So you think there's something inside her? How do you plan to get rid of it?" Logan asked.

"I don't think talking to it will get rid of it but I believe that we may have a chance to save Skyla if she's able to fight back. She didn't come home because she was scared, it was Nature that killed Erik but it was Skyla's powers, her body."

"And because she was conscious of that she let Nature take over." Logan finished the thought.

"Not completely, which is why she ran away. If we can get inside her mind in time just before Skyla let's Nature completely take over then we have a chance of brining her back."

"And what about Nature?"

Professor Xavier sighed heavily and Logan pushed himself off of the wall. He walked over to Professor Xavier who was moving his chair to open the door to the dome. He walked in behind him and watched Professor Xavier put the helmet on. Professor Xavier handed him a helmet too and gave it to him. Logan took the helmet and looked at him,

"I don't really think it's my style Professor." Logan said.

"Put it on Logan, I'll be your connection into Skyla's mind from there on you'll have to try and help her."

Logan listened and put the helmet on, Professor Xavier had attempted this same thing about two years ago when Emma's mind was taken over by Mesmero. Professor Xavier took a few minutes to find Skyla and had caught Gambit and Skyla in the middle of- well each other. He was able to get past it quickly but he wondered why Gambit was with Skyla in the first place. There was no time to question it Logan however had taken out his claws furious that Gambit was with her and in that kind of way. Professor Xavier was able to get Logan into Skyla's head...

Kurt showed up teleporting himself to Emma, who looked him up and down and asked where was he.

"I followed Gambit. v'here's zee professor?"

"He's with Logan you can't talk to him right now they're in the middle of something very important. What's wrong?" Emma asked trying to get Kurt calm.

Scott came out from the kitchen with coffee in his hands and saw Kurt and Emma,

"Hey where have you been?" Scott asked.

"I was just asking him that. Come on Kurt." Emma said.

Emma lead Kurt into the kitchen so that they could calm him down and find out what was going on. Scott sat him down and asked Kurt to explain calmly,

"I saw Gambit leave v'hile you v'ere telling Professor Xavier v'hat v'as going on. I followed him to zee water, he v'as in some sort of trance. Zen I saw zee trees making a path for him out to zee v'ater. He v'as going out to zee middle of nov'here, I zink Skyla vas leading him."

"How is that possible Skyla doesn't have a telepathic ability?" Emma said.

"No but she has pheromones and ones that can effect Gambit." Scott said.

He stood up and Emma followed him,

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Gambit."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"He would still have his communicator on him right? We can trace him with that." Scott said.

Scott headed to a high tech room they had built in the mansion. A hologram of the city popped up and Scott searched for Gambit's communicator. What he found was a place in the ocean but there was nothing there. Scott zoomed into the area but still nothing showed up. Scott looked at Emma,

"He's not dead zough, right. I mean he can't be, Skyla vouldn't do zat to him or to any of us."

"Well you might have some trouble convincing Kitty of that." Emma said sarcastically.

"Emma! We need to tell the professor about this." Scott said.

"We can't he's with Logan and he can't be disturbed not even for this. I'm sorry but we'll have to wait or we'll be short two X-men." Emma said...

Nature had taken over, her and Gambit were in the middle of sleeping with each other. Gambit's hair was spread out on the bed and he was enjoying the feeling of her body against his. He was still unaware that he was under one of Nature's pheromone's. Skyla was unable to fight back, she was inside her own mind hiding in the corner of what looked like her room at the mansion. She was sitting there, she looked tired and sad. Logan showed up and looked at himself he didn't think he'd actually have a body but he got over it.

"Hey kid." he said.

**So if you don't mind, tell me if I'm losing you guys or if this needs more improvement or if it's boring. Tell me! I want to know because this is my first X-men fan fiction. I can't know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong if I don't get the feed back. So tell me what you thought. Not just about this Chapter but of the Fan fiction in general. Thanks Loves for reading! :D**


	8. Ch8: Planned

"Hey kid." he said.

Skyla looked up at him but she didn't move, she kind of scoffed. There was a little smile on her face but it went away as quickly as it came.

"What?" he asked.

"Funny how after all this time of wanting you to show up and save me, you finally do it when everyone else is in danger," she looked up at him.

"I thought you weren't anybody's hero Logan." she finished.

Logan sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down on the end of it. His legs were separated so that his forearms could rest on them when he leaned over and clasped his hands together. He looked at her and said,

"I'm not a hero you know that better than anybody kid. But your mother and I want you to come home."

She stared at him and scoffed looking out the window,

"Liar." she said.

"How do you figure?" he asked.

"You saw what I did out there, I killed Magneto without hesitation. Everyone is afraid of me, they're always trying to talk gentle to me and keep me out of dangerous situations because of my powers. It's better if I never return, ever."

"I'll tell you something kid, you and me we're just a like. We run from the problem because we think it's better for everyone."

"I'm not running from anything." she said angry.

"The hell you aren't. Nature's out there screwing your boyfriend and you're here in a corner wallowing in self pity. Sound familiar kid? You gave me a wake up call when we were in Xavier's office and I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't still planning on leaving after the whole Magneto deal but I changed my mind for you, your sister and your mother. I would do anything for you guys the question is, is all my effort for nothing? Are you gonna sit here like a child and let Nature take over you and your life or are you going to finally put her in her place?"

Skyla shook her head, eyes slowly blinking,

"I'm just so tired of fighting Logan. I'm so tired of trying to fight her when I can't win, she's just stronger than me."

Logan got off the bed and walked over to her, he picked her up and walked her out onto the balcony. Outside looked like the Apocalypse was happening, everything was dead the sky was grey and the grass was brown. This was once a beautiful school and now she was looking at it's destruction. Skyla tried to turn away but she was so fragile in his arms, it was strange.

"I think Nature is killing you, at least this half of you. Look at this place Skyla do really want to see it destroyed like this."

"This is what it will look like if I stay. She told me so." Skyla said.

"She's lying Skyla, this is what'll look like if you go. You give life to the earth Nature will take it away. She will destroy everything and one by one people will die. Including Gambit and your mother."

"How can I fight back? Nature is a part of me she'll heal, she'll come back." Skyla said.

Logan set her down so that she could stand up, he held her by her shoulders and said,

"I'll figure it out but promise me you'll try and fight her off. Try and tell Gambit that he's being used and please don't ever sleep with him again."

"What is your problem with him anyway?" Skyla asked getting some of her strength back.

"I don't have a problem with Gumbo it's just friendly rivalry." Logan lied.

Skyla shook her head,

"Look don't give up, me and your mom are trying to save you so you have to fight. We're gonna save you." Logan said.

Skyla walked back into her room and opened a drawer and said,

"If you can't you'll have to kill me. In this drawer back at the campus there is a needle. It's filled with an antidote you could call it. It takes away my healing factor."

"We're not killing you."

"You might not have a choice. So if I can't fight back you have to do what's necessary." she said.

He could sense that she was scared but if he was going to take her heal factor away it would be a last resort. Xavier pulled him out of Skyla's mind and Logan fell down gasping, slightly nauseous from regaining his consciousness back so suddenly. Logan looked at the professor, he'd taken his helmet off and turned to Logan who was still kneeled down. He was trying to get the butterflies out of his stomach. The ground seemed to be moving which made it a little harder for him to choke back the urge to throw up. After a while he was able to get over it, he stood up and Xavier asked him if he was able to get through to her. Logan nodded,

"She's weak professor, she wants us to kill her if we can't help her."

"She can heal herself though." Xavier said.

"Well it seems like she was prepared for a day like this." Logan said.

The two headed back to the top floor to go speak with Emma and the others...

Skyla took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, even if she could take Nature out for a second to call to Gambit it would take a lot out of her. She would probably end up molding into Nature even more. She was weak, her mind wouldn't allow her a second chance to come back she was sure of it. Nature was in the middle of making out with Gambit, but he was slightly coming out of the pheromone spell she'd put him under. He still had his hands clasped to her hips while she sat in his lap. Their breathing was unsteady, something very normal for two people in the middle of making love. Gambit started to realize where he was though, and what he was doing. Skyla had never been touched before, he felt guilty immediately. He promised never to touch her in that way unless she said it was okay and he saw Skyla, the way she acted just before she flew off there was no way she could be ready for this. The image of that face flashed through his head, he had no idea how he'd gotten there or in her bed.

"Skyla! How did Gambit get 'ere?" he said surprised.

Nature pulled back with a smile, warm air rushing around her from a breeze in the wind. She laughed evil like and said,

"Oh you're a very strong one aren't you? Breaking out of a pheromone like that. Well-"

She gasped and Nature felt herself pulled back by Skyla.

"Gambit you need to leave now! Hurry!" Skyla said in a panic.

"Gambit is sorry, Gambit don't ever go where he's not welcome." he said referring to having sex with her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You have to leave before she kills you. I'm sorry." Skyla said.

She kissed him quickly on his lips and forced the branches from the palace to drag him out of the room and down the tower. She threw his clothes down and yelled,

"Go to Logan he'll explain everything!"

Skyla backed away from the window feeling weaker, she kneeled down saying to herself just a little longer. She just had to hold on a little longer, long enough for Gambit to leave. She allowed the log to lead him back to the shore but Nature had taken her control over Skyla once again. Skyla felt herself fading. Gambit had to paddle the log back to the shore, Nature was furious with Skyla.

"How dare you! He was mine to have Skyla. Now you'll pay, everyone of them will pay for what you've done." Nature said screaming at Skyla who was now too weak to fight back.

At that moment Skyla had used too much of her strength just to get Gambit out of there, it was up to Logan now. She was putting her trust in him to do what needed to be done in order to stop Nature from killing everyone. She was hoping that he would come through for her at least this once. Nature had walked out of the Palace and looked out to the sea that stretched out in front of her. There was New York city, not to far away from her that her plants hallucinogens couldn't reach them. She stirred the wind and allowed it to blow so that they could reach the city. In a matter of minutes the whole city would be losing their minds, possibly killing each other. The thought of the chaos brought a smile to Nature's lips. Skyla couldn't even manage to tell her not to do it, even she knew that was a waste of energy though. What could she do but wait for the end?...

Xavier and Logan met with Kurt, Emma and Scott in Xavier's office. They assumed the others were still asleep. Emma had a concentrated look on her face, Logan looked to her after he'd explained everything to them.

"Maybe it would be best to take her powers away from her." Scott said.

"Oh yeah well you don't get a say in this. She's my daughter and we're not taking her powers away." Logan said.

"We don't seem to have a choice Logan, even Skyla knows that." he argued.

"That doesn't mean we just kill her!" Logan snarled at Scott.

"Would you two shut up for a second?" Emma snapped at them.

Everyone turned to Emma, Logan snapped at her too,

"Who made the blonde in charge?" Logan said.

"Logan please, settle down." The professor said patiently.

Emma hadn't paid attention to Logan's comment though, she walked up to Professor Xavier's desk and said,

"Professor do you recall when Storm and Gambit informed you about Skyla's first outburst?"

"The one in Kenya? Yes she'd lost control just after she witnessed the death of her friend." he responded.

"Well I've been thinking, Storm said that it was the first time she'd ever truly lost control over her powers. Skyla's powers were always advancing and with each one she learned to control it seemed like another one would show up. However Skyla was trained to suppress her stronger emotions such as anger, hate, sadness and jealousy because her powers would turn against her if she were to give in to those emotions." Emma started to explain.

"I don't understand? V'hat does Skyla's emotions have to do v'ith v'hat's happening?" Kurt asked.

"Glad you asked. The day Skyla lost complete control over her powers was the moment she felt a strong emotion, a uncontrollable rage that she's never felt or had to experience before. Skyla didn't even know about death before that incident. So what happens?"

"Skyla freaks out and causes an earthquake that shatters the ground and spits out fire." Scott answered.

"Exactly, she was inconsolable, no one not even Storm could get through to her until Storm finally was able to send a lightning bolt down on Skyla that eventually put her in a comatose state."

"You're still not makin' sense princess so get to the point."

"Nature didn't appear before that incident. When Skyla was struck by the lightning, she was in a state of deep emotion such as rage and revenge; it's the main reason she started tearing the ground a part. But because Storm couldn't calm her down, she hit her with a lightning bolt ultimately splitting Skyla's consciousness. In her comatose state, Skyla was probably able to reflect on what happened but by that time it was too late. Her psyche split up is one way to put it. Nature is the Id while Skyla is the ego... Nature is able to do all the things that Skyla would never be able to do, even kill. The more pressure she was put under as Skyla the more Skyla needed Nature to stand in her place. The moment Nature was able to completely take over was when she witnessed the chaos happening between the X-men and Magneto's men. That's also the reason Nature killed Magneto, revenge." Emma explained.

"I don't get it, what revenge would Nature want to get against Magneto? If Nature is the out of control persona of Skyla wouldn't she want to side with the people that would cause trouble?" Logan asked.

"Not necessarily, as we know Skyla was still in there, the ego is supposed to be the part of the personality that keeps the Id in check. It's possible that because Skyla was still slightly in control she was able to force Nature to leave everyone else alone. Skyla can't kill, it terrifies her but she wouldn't want Magneto to return to hurt her mother so she allowed Nature to take over long enough to kill him. It's possible that when Skyla realized that she'd shed blood that she couldn't allow herself to stay around us. The more and more that guilt weighed on her mind the weaker and weaker the ego became."

"Which means we may not have as much time as we hoped we would to pull Skyla back." Scott said.

"Does zat mean ve have to kill Skyla?" Kurt asked.

"We're not killin' the kid." Logan said through his teeth.

"We won't have to. If we can get Nature to freak out like Skyla did and get Storm to strike her down the same way she hit Skyla the first time she freaked out we could get her in a comatose state again."

"You want to strike her with lightning bolt?" Logan asked.

"Yes but only to put her under long enough for me to go into her mind. I could piece the parts together again. I could give Skyla control over Nature." Emma said.

"No you can't just put the two together again. It's Skyla's lack of control over her emotions that caused the break in the first place, you could risk causing another break. You and Logan will have to go inside her mind, you'll have to get her to deal with her emotions. Once she does you can patch her mind together." Professor Xavier said.

"There's one thing I don't understand, if she can heal like me then how come her healing factor didn't just cure her mind." Logan asked.

"Because an Id and an Ego deals with a personality and what it's controlled by. It's not that her brain was damaged but her mind was confused. It's all mental there's nothing wrong with her physically." Emma answered.

"So what's the plan?" Logan asked.

"We need to get her in a state of rage, something that'll make her loose control. It might be harder to do that with Nature though, she seems to know exactly how to use Skyla's powers to her advantage. So we'll have to enrage Skyla just enough to get her to lose it. Once we do that Storm can hit her with a lightning bolt and strike her down. There are only two problems: we have no idea how to invoke those emotions out of Skyla and we have to convince Storm to strike her down."

"I'll do it." Storm said walking into the room.

"It's my fault she's like this. I never explained to her what death was, I never showed her how to deal with her emotions. I only made her hide them for the sake of her powers. You don't have to convince me. I'll do anything to save my daughter." she finished.

"Pardon?" Xavier said confused.

"Skyla is my and Logan's daughter, when we were both kidnapped Mr. Sinister created Skyla from both of us and injected me with her. That was why I left but when I realized that I couldn't handle Skyla's powers I brought her here and told her that no one was to know I was her mother." Storm said.

"Why would you do that?" Xavier asked.

"Because I didn't want Logan to know that she was our daughter. I didn't want her to know that Logan was her father either but she wouldn't let up on knowing who he was. I thought that if the two stayed away from each other that Logan wouldn't decide how he felt about me based off the fact that we have a child." Storm answered.

"We would've supported you Storm. You have to understand we're all a family here and we'll do anything for each other. We would've understood." Scott said.

Storm smiled at Scott, she knew he was telling the truth especially since she was the one to give him comfort after her good friend Jean was killed.

"If the love fest is over I'd like to suggest something." Laura said walking in.

Everyone turned to her, her hand was on her hip as she walked in past Storm and said,

"I can get Nature to kill me, that'll wake up Skyla."

"What no!" Logan said.

"It's the only way. Me and Skyla are pretty close, she's my kid sister after all. Besides it's either me or Gambit and since Gambit can't self heal it has to be me. If I can push Nature enough to kill me Skyla just might lose her control again," Laura said.

"We can get Shadow Cat and Iceman to distract her. We know that Nature will use her plants to attack us." she continued.

"One problem kid, we have no idea where they are." Logan said.

"Actually, Gambit went missing. We think she used a pheromone to lure him to her. We checked his communicator and found that he was in the middle of the ocean. Come on." Scott said.

He lead them to the same room that he, Kurt and Emma were in to show them. Before he could get the communicator to come up Angel's image appeared on the screen.

"Professor, you and the X-men need to see this." he said.

Angel showed them New York city. The city was in shambles, everyone was screaming in terror, people were attacking each other. Helicopter's had crashed into buildings and cars had crashed into anything that was in there way.

"The place is going crazy, I don't know what happened." Angel said.

"Skyla." Storm said lowly.

"Nature's used her hallucinogen. The whole city has gone to hell." Logan said.

**Thanks for reading guys! Leave a review! Bye :D**


	9. Ch9: Execution

**Thank you to everyone for reading and following the story makes me happy. Enjoy! **

Nature walked the streets of the city quite amused by the damage and chaos going on around her. She laughed at the screams of the men and women of the street. She witnessed a news reporter and a pedestrian fighting, the news reporter was armed with a microphone and the pedestrian had a knife. Nature leaned against the light post that was still standing up right and laughed at the two fighting. She spied a camera laying on the ground and grinned.

"We can't have that now can we?" Nature said to herself.

She out stretched her hand towards the camera and grew roots from the ground crushing it until it was unable to record anything else and what ever had been recorded had been so damaged they'd never be able to see it. Nature continued to walk on down the street and as she did she sprouted flowers with more of the hallucinogen around the city. She kept the wind down however to keep it from spreading, she didn't want it released just yet. One man that was raving mad from the hallucinogen ran up to Nature and stabbed her in the rib cage. Nature looked down and laughed she pulled out the knife and smacked him, hard enough to send him crashing through the video store. Nature looked up and saw Stark's tower and her eyes seemed to shine. She giggled,

"Now why have one castle when everyone knows two is better. Skyla you are a lucky girl, too bad you won't be around long enough to enjoy this."

She grew roots and forced them to break past the pavement and the asphalt and formed a stair way. Nature walked up the stairs and then stopped she turned and blew her pheromone towards a few of the men and women fighting on the street, before they knew it they were under Nature's pheromone. She motioned them to follow her and she continued up the stairs. If Stark was stupid enough to stay in his tower he might want to get out before she reaches the top...

Gambit had gotten back to the Mansion, he was still a little horrified by what he'd done. To have touched Skyla in such a way. Why did she call him there? To make him her slave? To have sex with him? He wasn't sure how to answer any of those questions but he was hoping that Logan could explain a little of what was going on. He couldn't remember much. He'd opened the door and made his way to the Professor's office. No one was there though,

"Where is ev'ry body?" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Emma was leading the group as they walked out of the door from the room. When Logan caught sight of him he immediately brought out his claws on his right and grabbed Gambit by his shirt with his left hand.

"What's the big idea touching her like that Gumbo?" Logan said furious.

"Logan stop, it was Nature remember." Storm said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Logan released him upset and pulled his claws back in.

"Gambit would n'ver lay a hand on Skyla if she don't want him to." Gambit said upset at Logan but understanding his frustration as well.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"Nothing!" Both Gambit and Logan said back.

Scott looked at them shocked then told them to move out, they had to get to the city and try to contain the chaos. Logan was the only one that would be fine without a mask. With his healing ability even if he did hallucinate it would only be for a short while. Scott explained to Gambit what happened while he was away and what they figured out about Skyla's issue. Gambit said,

" d'at would explain why she called Gambit to 'er."

"Are you two seeing each other or what?" Logan asked him.

"You should ask your daughter." he answered.

"I intend too." Logan said.

He partly already knew that Skyla and him had a thing going on he just wanted him to come out and admit it so he knew he was right. Besides he liked pushing Gambit's buttons, it seemed to be the only thing keeping him from freaking out at the moment. Half of the people on that plane wanted Skyla dead because she was too dangerous. Gambit, Laura, Storm and Logan were just about the only ones that wanted to keep her alive. He gripped the needle in his pocket, the tip covered by a hard plastic so that it couldn't stick him. Would he really have to take his daughters powers from her? Was it really possible for her to lose her healing factor too?

"Relax Logan, we'll stop her before she hurts any one else." Laura told him.

Logan looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks kid." he said.

Storm looked at him, her eyes were soft and sad. She just wanted Skyla to come home. She wanted her daughter back in her arms. Now the X-men were about to face her their only hope was for Storm to land another lightning bolt on her when she loses control. For that to happen though Laura would have to get close enough to her and Storm knew very well that Nature wouldn't allow that to happen. Nightcrawler was going to have to be quick when he got Laura to her.

"We've got company." Bobby called from the pilots seat.

They looked out the window and saw Stark holding Spiderman as he flew by the plane. Bobby let the back down so they could enter and then closed it up.

"Stark and the kid, what are you two doing here?" Logan asked.

"Have you seen what's happening out there? New York City has lost it's mind and that chick took over Stark tower." Spiderman said.

"Skyla's at Stark tower? I thought you said you saw her at her island?" Storm asked turning to Gambit.

"Gambit did but Nature must've wanted to see d'he damage she was doin'."

"Well trust me from that height she'll be more than happy with her results. She's got civilian's working for her now." Stark said.

"What about Angel did you see him?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Angel? No I didn't run into him in the skies." Ironman responded.

"Scott try and contact Angel and see if he's alright." Professor Xavier said.

"What's the plan you guys?" Spiderman asked.

"You stay out of the way and we handle it." Logan answered.

"Hey incase you haven't noticed our city has gone to hell, now we can't take her down with out you but we're not going to let you have all the fun Wolverine." Stark said.

"Maybe you can help." Emma said.

"If you're so willing to help you can help apprehend the civilians so that they don't get hurt." Emma said.

"Wait a minute, how come you two weren't affected by 'he hallucinogen?" Rogue asked.

"What hallucinogen?" Spiderman asked.

"The one that Nature is using on the people, that's how she has control over them. Everything that is organic to the earth is at her disposal." Emma answered.

"They have masks on, if they can't catch the scent then they can't be over come by it." Storm answered.

"Well good thing I have a cold." Spiderman responded.

His nose was completely closed up to all smells because of his cold. He may have said that as a joke but everyone but Stark backed away from him. Logan scoffed with his arms crossed and said,

"You shouldn't' be out here then kid, she'll tear you a new one."

"What? I'm just coming off it." Spiderman said….

Nature looked out at the colors of the sky, she grabbed the hand of one of her slaves and pulled him out of the row of people she had guarding Stark tower. She bloomed more of the pheromone flowers and allowed the scent to over come them so that they'd be under her control even longer. She smiled at the man as she walked around him observing his features.

"I don't think I've ever had this much fun darling. What do you think I should do next?" Nature asked him.

"Let me kiss you my Queen." he begged under her power.

Nature laughed and grabbed the collar to his shirt,

"You don't have to ask me twice." Nature laughed.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss, she was taking pleasure in the fact that her weaker half was no more. She had lost the battle and now Nature was completely free from her. That is until the X-men showed up in their plane, Nature walked out with her puppet following behind.

"I'm getting very tired of you people interfering with my fun." she said.

Nature's hair turned white along with her eyes she brought in storm clouds and struck the plane with lightning. The wing of the plane was hit and it started to go down. Nature smiled,

"There." she said.

She turned around and told the others that she was controlling to keep guard and if any of the mutants survived that they were to stop them. One of the guards told the other puppets of Nature's the orders. Nature knew the X-men would never harm the humans so she walked back in feeling confident about crashing the X-men's plane. She went into Stark's tower and grabbed some of his bourbon,

"I've never actually drank bourbon before, I wonder what it's like."

"Bourbon, My Queen? It is okay but are you sure that you want that?" he puppet asked.

"Sure why not, I'm not too impressed with Stark's collection though. Maybe later I can figure out where he keeps his toys."

Nature threw back her drink and walked around from the bar, she removed his shirt and pushed him on the couch where she began to kiss him. Until she heard the screaming of one of her men coming into the room.

"What is it now?"

"The plants are on fire my Queen." a man replied.

Nature ran out of the room and saw the flowers she'd planted around the city as well as the vines that took over the buildings on fire. Her palace of nature was being burned into ruins.

"My babies!" She screamed in horror.

Nature brought on the rain but as she pulled in a storm Kurt teleported behind her. Nature turned to him and said,

"Are you the one that burned my plants?"

"V'ere is Skyla v'e vant her." Kurt replied.

Nature was furious, she turned around and looked below her, she saw Logan, Scott, Emma the Professor, Rogue and Kitty fighting off on coming civilians.

"Skyla is gone and she's not coming back."

Iceman grabbed Kitty and used the ice to pave his way up to Nature. He froze one of her feet and Kitty jumped towards her and round house kicked her in the face. Nature limped over, she refused to allow herself to fall especially since her leg was frozen. Nature started a fire where her leg was frozen and melted the ice while she was in hand to hand combat with Kitty. Kitty had succeeded in frustrating her by phasing herself into the wall or into the floor and reappearing on another side of her. Kitty was great in martial arts and she was delivering a beating to Nature. She couldn't keep up with Kitty's tactic of combo hits and phasing out. Iceman had taken the opportunity to get the other civilians at the top of Stark tower out of the way. Kurt had teleported back to Professor Xavier, Storm, Laura and gambit. They had to wait for the opportune moment to bring Laura and Storm in. Nature was pissed,

"Enough of this!" She yelled.

Her eyes turned white as well as her hair and a great wind pushed everyone including those working for her back. Angel quickly caught Kitty as she was falling from Stark tower.

"She can do that?" Stark said.

"What part of she controls everything organic to the earth didn't you get?" Logan said.

"If you're going to play. Play nice!" Nature screamed.

She had the remainder of vines that survived the burnings wrap around the X-men's legs including Tony and Spiderman's legs. There was a call on Stark's helmet,

"Tony what the hell is going on in New York? Why didn't you call for back up!" Fury yelled at him.

"Really not the best time Nick. Don't worry me, the kid and the X-men can handle it. Trust me this girl's too strong for us to try and fight anyway." Tony finished speaking under his breath.

He ended the call further upsetting Fury. Nature had the vines bring them up from the ground and to her. She hadn't seen Kurt, Laura, Gambit, Storm or the professor. Scott notified them that now might be their best chance to catch Nature off guard. Once Nature reached them she looked at all of them and had the vine impale their limbs.

"Don't worry none of you will die from the wounds but when I'm done with every last one of you the X-men will be just a distant memory." Nature said bringing Emma up to her.

"I'm surprised by you most of all." Nature brought out her claws and with a smile she brought them up to her face closing the space between her and Emma's face. Then she looked at Emma,

"I thought that you would've at least used your ability to turn into a diamond to save you."

Emma turned herself into a diamond however the vines where still in her limbs.

"Don't worry you won't be the first I kill." Nature said.

She was bringing the other X-men up to her when she was blindsided by Gambit and Laura. Kurt had teleported them behind her one at a time while she was focused on Emma and the others. Nature turned around to the two, eyes blazing even though they were still white. Gambit threw one of his cards at the vines to bring them down but it wouldn't work the vines were too thick. Nature held out her hand to Laura and Gambit, impaling Laura in the stomach and raising Gambit by his neck.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to piss mother nature off?" she said.

"It's because of all of you that I have to do this now. I would've much rather played a few games first but it just seems like you're all so eager to die. I'll tell Skyla you dropped by for a chat."

Nature ended referring to Gambit, she winked at him and blew him a kiss before she turned around and ,already knowing that Storm was behind her, she struck Storm with a lightning bolt. Not just one but three all at the same time. The X-men, Iron-man and Spiderman looked on with shock as Storm's body began to fall.

" 'Ro!" Logan screamed.

Something in Nature stung though, Skyla had reawakened. Realizing what her darker half had done Skyla lost her mind. Just as the X-men wanted, but who would hit her with a lightning bolt? They had no way of hitting her with one and it was probably too late to contact Thor. The vines released those who were captured and dropped them to the floor. X-23 healed quickly just as Logan did, he ran up to Skyla but there was nothing he could do to stop the rampage. The X-men were absolutely afraid of her now. Scott remembered the needle in Logan's pocket,

"Logan! The serum use it."

"No chance in hell!" Logan yelled back.

"We don't have a choice!" Scott yelled back at Logan.

Emma stopped Scott and looked at Ironman and Spiderman,

"You two, can you two together generate a voltage high enough to knock her unconscious?" Emma asked them.

Spiderman looked at his wrists,

"That's right I still have my electric webs."

"Then do it!" Emma said.

Skyla was unaware of the people around her, it was if she was having a temper tantrum on the outside but inside her mind she was lost. Her mother was dead, killed by her own hand the only thing she could see was Storm's dead body falling to the ground. What she didn't know was that the professor had caught her with his telepathy before she hit the ground. All he could do now was hope that they could get Skyla under control. Lightning was crashing to the ground and the sea, the ground was shaking and there was wind surrounding Skyla. There was no control left, if they didn't hurry now Skyla would either destroy the earth or kill herself possibly both. Either scenario wasn't good. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. Skyla's eyes were open, hollow white and tears were streaming down her face. Ironman and Spiderman made their way on the opposite sides of Skyla and they simultaneously struck her with a high voltage. Skyla was stung by the voltage, it was only because Skyla had worn herself down through her rampage that it had worked other wise Skyla would've still been attacking everyone. Emma was helped by Wolverine over to Skyla's body, she looked at him as she placed both her hands on the side of Skyla's head and said,

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Logan said with a hard voice.

Emma nodded and Logan and Emma's bodies seemed to limp over and go stiff. Now they were in his daughters mind. Laura helped the others out of Stark tower along with Kurt and Angel. Stark called the S.H.E.I.L.D helicarrier to come pick up everybody. The citizens were released from their trances and all of Nature's plants seemed to have died leaving New York city to look like a post apocalyptic city. The others looked out the window and looked at the plants dying Scott crossed his arms pissed off.

"A girl like her should've never been born." he said upset that Storm was dead.

Gambit looked up at him in a fury and punched him in the face.

"You watch your mouth." he said simply.

"Stop it you two." Professor Xavier said.

"Professor is she really-" Kitty began to ask but cut herself off at the thought of another dead team member.

"We don't know yet Angel is doing all he can to help her." he responded.

"All of ze plants are dying, does zis mean Skyla is dead?" Kurt asked sadly.

"Skyla can't die Kurt, she's just like Logan. They both can heal." Rogue answered.

Gambit looked at his girlfriend's almost lifeless body, she wasn't capable of killing anyone there was no way that Storm was dead. All he wanted was for Skyla to come back, better than ever however Professor Xavier was beginning to have more doubts about their plan. Now that Skyla was aware of her killing her mother would she want to come back.


	10. Ch10: Recovery

**As far as the threat of Skyla goes that is coming to an end however there's still a little more going on with Logan and Storm so there's more to come with that and also Gambit and Skyla have some romantic issues. **

Outside the New York was quiet, the waves had settled down and the ground no longer shook. It was almost as if the entire Earth was at a stand still. New York City was covered in giant plants, roots, dead flowers and vines. All no longer under the command of their mistress. Inside the hellicarrier it was even more quiet. Everyone was either waiting to hear the news about Skyla or Storm. Angel was supposed to be trying to heal Storm but everyone was doubtful that it was possible. No one could look at each other in that room, they all found their own little corner to stay in as they waited to see what would happened next. Tony was in the other room telling Nick Fury what had happened. Nick saw Skyla as a threat to the planet that needed to be destroyed.

"Nick she's just a kid."

"Yes and one that nearly destroyed all of New York city can you imagine the entire US next or even better, the entire world!" Nick argued back.

"If I may interject-" Spiderman started.

"No, you're in enough trouble for not contacting me the minute you heard of this."

"Look Nick I'm sorry but Skyla's just a kid that doesn't exactly know how to control her powers. She was a part of the X-men for a reason. To just kill her without a second thought isn't right and it's not your call to make." Spiderman said.

"The hell it isn't-" Nick started out before he was cut off by another voice.

Professor Xavier entered into the room in his hover chair, something he used when he went out with the X-men on a mission. Nick turned to him as he began to speak and come closer to the table where everyone was standing around.

"A child like this you cannot simple kill Director Fury, she is unique in every way. Even more so she is still a child and her powers continue to develop." he said.

"Twenty-two is grown up enough to know the difference between destroying an entire city and protecting it. She can't control her powers and personally I'm afraid to see what comes after that if they're still evolving." Nick said.

"The fact of the matter is, this is not your decision director Fury. You can not simply kill this young lady for what she can't control. I assume you don't even know the entire story. Right now we have to trust Emma Frost and Wolverine to bring the real Skyla back with her entire psyche in tact. There will be no further threats to end the life of one of my students Director I hope that's understood. We've already lost too much." Professor Xavier bowed his head towards them and headed for the door again.

"Professor." Nick called after him.

Professor Xavier turned around to look at him,

"How can you protect a monster like that, didn't she kill one of your friends?"

Professor Xavier smiled and said,

"I judge those who act in evil ways when they're fully conscious of what they're doing, she was not. She's not a monster Fury, she's a mutant and it happens to the best of us."

With that the Professor left the room, a slight smile was wiped over his face as he remembered Onslaught and Phoenix. It certainly happened to the best of mutants but there was hope that they could come back. Jean and the Professor were perfect examples of that...

Logan, lead by Emma, traveled through Skyla's mind to find her. Skyla was the ego, she was the only one that could take control over Nature. Nature had seemed to make Skyla suffer from what Emma could tell. Her memory replayed incidents of death in her life that she couldn't handle mentally. There was no way for Skyla to escape her own memories so it made sense for Skyla to put Nature in charge of them. She was the stronger one, she could handle death, in fact she seemed to love blood and the idea of killing. She was the darker half of Skyla but Emma knew she had good reason. Skyla was hunted because of who she was and who her parents were. Whether Mr. Sinister was after her because she was his greatest creation or Victor Creed was after her because she was connected to Logan, she was always a target. Logan and Emma even witnessed when Skyla was targeted by her own tribe because of her powers.

"It's such a terrible thing for a girl so young to go through all of this. No wonder she's such a wreck." Emma said.

"Can you reframe from making offensive comments like that." Logan said.

"Logan believe it or not I think Skyla has a lot of potential and to see her dead would cause a lot of people including me great heartache. Besides you've been her father for all of a couple of days you have no right to act high and mighty. You're partly responsible for her problems." she said.

"How was I supposed to know I had a kid. I didn't even know about Laura until Mr. Sinister sent her to attack me." Logan said.

"Perhaps Storm would've told you if you'd stayed. That's what she's blaming you for, because you left everything else is just a result of your initial action." Emma said.

Logan knew it but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing it, even though she didn't really need it. Her mind seemed to form into the campus yard of Professor Xavier's school. Emma and Logan looked around,

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"She must know we're here. Maybe there's something she want's us to see." Emma answered.

Emma and Logan walked up to the door and entered in, inside the campus was full of mutants. People that had went to the Campus long before Skyla was old enough to attend. Emma turned around and saw Storm walk in with Skyla, she was young about the age six. Storm knelt down to her and said,

"Okay make sure you stay here and don't leave. If anyone asks you say you're waiting for me okay?"

Skyla nodded and Storm smiled and patted her head before walking off. Skyla stood there with her thumb in her mouth as she watched her mother walk away. Logan looked at her as a little girl; his heart seemed to throb at the image of his daughter so young. Now he knew what he'd missed by leaving, the young Skyla looked at Emma and Logan and waved at them. Logan and Emma looked at each other and thought 'no she can't see us.' They looked behind them to see if there was anyone there that had noticed Skyla standing by the door. She waved again at them to come closer,

"You might as well go she's not going to give up until you do."

They turned startled by the voice and saw a teenage version of Skyla one that bared a little more of the attitude of Nature. They walked over to the six year old Skyla and knelt down to talk to her. She wrapped her arms around Logan's neck in an embrace, Emma smiled at her.

"She's showing you her innocence." Emma said.

"Yeah well innocent doesn't stay innocent so long. I bet you never knew Skyla killed a man before. He was human too." The teenage one said walking up to them.

She walked heavy, Logan could tell by the loud clacking of her boots. She wore all black, her hair was all black as well. It had to be before Storm hit her with a lightning bolt. The teenage Skyla waved them on to follow her. They went down the hall of the campus with the innocent little six year old Skyla following beside them. Her small hand had wrapped around Logan's big finger. It was amazing how real everything seemed in her mind. The teenage Skyla opened the door and told them to walk in,

"It's not good in there. Please don't go in there Logan." her younger half said.

"They have to squirt or they won't understand." the older one said before blowing a big bubble from her bubble gum.

Logan and Emma didn't understand what Skyla was trying to show them so they walked through the door hoping that it would clear things up. Skyla was just a preteen when Storm brought her back to the states. It was on a little vacation as Storm put it, she was so tired of being kept in the dark about her father that she ran away from Storm and got herself into trouble. A pimp picked her up from off the street she thought he was trying to help her but instead he'd recruited her in a brothel house where she first met Laura unaware at the time that they were sisters. The man threw her into a room and a few minutes later a man walked in through the door calling her baby, rubbing her cheek and kissing her neck. The imagery pissed Logan off but Emma reminded him it was just a memory there was nothing he could do. Skyla however didn't want him to touch her and in an instant forced a branch from outside the window to impale the man on top of her. He was stuck to the wall dead and Skyla stared at him horrified at what she'd done. When she heard others coming through the door, she forced the same branch towards them in order to make her escape.

"Maybe you'll like this one Logan it was the moment we finally met." The teenage one said.

The biker men in Toronto that were making a fuss at her showed up. Logan saw something in her eyes, some sort of animal instinct. Had it not been for Skyla's overwhelming love for Storm and the promise she'd made herself Skyla would've killed those men. Logan could see it in her eyes, it was only there for a moment but it was long enough for him to notice before the men started to get the advantage and then tried to rape her. That night Logan had killed those men with no problem, like he said he wasn't a hero. Emma didn't see it though, she missed the animal connection between the two.

"Like father like daughter." she said with a chuckle.

"Or maybe this one, now this is my favorite."

Deadpool and her had been working together, this was a few years after her incident in Africa that split her ego and her Id. Skyla was tasked with finding and saving the life of a fellow student at the campus. Deadpool teamed up with her for the sake of getting back at Task Master. Deadpool had showed her how to torture someone to get information out of them, at this point it wasn't Skyla but Nature's personality that had taken over. Skyla didn't like the idea of torture or blood and unknowingly allowed Nature to take over. They were in a dark celled area and Deadpool had finished cutting off the fingers of the man that they had captured but he still wasn't talking. Skyla grabbed Deadpool by his shoulder and said,

"Let me take a crack at it."

"Alright, then you get him to talk!" he said frustrated that he wasn't able to show off in front of her like he wanted to.

They were already underground and with each step that Skyla took near the man the soil beneath her began to sprout and grow there were little white flowers growing but the closer and closer she got to the man the thicker the plants began to sprout until it was a bright green vine. Skyla in the most graceful way lifted her hand and the Vine followed the motion raising up to the man then, in what seemed like she was violently crushing the air, the vine attacked the man stabbing him in his chest.

"Now I missed your heart on purpose but if you'd like I could aim a little closer next time. I grew up in Africa, I've been taught some great tricks of torture. Now this, this is nothing. So it's your choice tells us where Task Master went or I can show you the tricks of my trade." Skyla said with a smile.

The man gave up all the information they wanted to know. Skyla turned to Deadpool and gave him a smile when she walked past him she patted his shoulder again.

"Now that I wish I could do." he said.

Deadpool never noticed the pleasure she got from impaling the man with her vine. She'd even touched the blood that was on it and observed it on her fingers. However Logan was still confused even after they ended up back in the hallway of the campus.

"Why are you showing us this?" He asked.

The teenage Skyla scoffed and looked down at the innocent one and said,

"He still doesn't get it."

"She's giving us a reason to kill her." Emma said looking almost disturbed at the teenage Skyla.

The teenage Skyla turned into the twenty-two year old one that they knew and loved. She some how seemed to carry the aura of the teenage one though. She walked over to the steps and sat on the railing. Skyla smiled as she leaned over slightly and rested her elbow on her knee. Her hand cupped her chin and she said,

"You've got it ice Queen." her voice was slightly deep like she was still Nature.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Isn't it obvious Logan? I told you to kill me when you first showed up in my mind. Of all the nasty dirty things I've done in my life. There's no reason for any of you to try and save me." she answered.

"All of that was Nature's fault." Logan said.

Skyla tsked him, she sounded arrogant in a way. It really started to annoy Logan, that sweet little girl was still holding onto his finger, he didn't know why but he couldn't let go of that image of her. She was little, innocent no one could hurt her and she couldn't hurt anything else.

"You really are dense aren't you Logan. Emma's started to figure it out though haven't you."

"What?" Logan asked her.

"That a mutant like me should've never been born. Let me ask you this so that maybe you'll be able to better understand it, if Nature was my Id, meaning she was a part of my personality that seeks instant pleasure and all the things I desired then doesn't that mean a part of me just like's to kill?" Skyla said with an arrogant smile on.

Emma didn't answer and neither did Logan they both looked up at Skyla angry because inside they both knew on some level that she was right. Logan sure as hell didn't want to admit it and Emma didn't want to believe it. Skyla wasn't a natural killer though she was just put in bad situations that eventually lead to her losing a part of herself. Skyla jumped down and walked outside beckoning them to follow her. They looked outside and watched as the entire world began to die,

"You saw this last time you were here Logan and I told you that if I stayed this is exactly how it's going to be. There will be no life because I will destroy it all. If I go back the damage will have already been done, people still died or still got hurt. And Storm, she's never coming back. Now that I can honestly say was all on Nature, no matter how much I may like to kill I'd never dream of hurting my mother." Skyla said.

"Let me ask you something kid." Logan said.

Skyla looked at him interested, it was funny that he still wanted to save her,

"You forced these memories down didn't you?"

"Yes." she answered honestly.

"Why? Real killers don't feel ashamed for what they do in fact most of them call it a necessary sacrifice but you, you hid it, you felt ashamed of it didn't you?"

"So what?" she asked.

"So you're not a natural born killer. The only reason you want me to kill you is because you can't face what happened in reality. I'm telling you though Ororo was going to do anything she had to do to save you even if it meant laying her life on the line."

"Stop it." she said.

"You're not even Skyla are you?"

"Stop it." she said again.

"Why? Are you upset because I finally saw through your little act? You're Nature, you just want her dead don't you?"

"Stop it."

"Why do you want her dead?" he yelled.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" the younger version of her screamed now crying.

Logan looked down at her shocked,

"What?" he said.

Emma looked at the little girl then up at the one now revealed as Nature and realized how to fix the problem.

"Logan that little girl is your daughter, Skyla. Right now you need to be a father to her. Talk to her, only the little girl she's the one that you need to convince to get rid of Nature." Emma whispered in his ear.

"Enough get away from her!" Nature said.

Emma stood in front of Logan and the young girl. Nature looked pissed but Logan took the girl in his arms and said,

"I've got you kid, you're not going to hurt anyone."

"But I hurt momma, I hurt you too." she said referring to the night she'd stabbed Logan with her claws by accident.

Logan pulled away from her and smiled,

"Listen Skyla, me and your mother would do anything for you even die for you. You can't listen to Nature she just doesn't understand everyone out there is trying to help you, they love you especially Gumbo. You've got to come back home we'll miss you if you don't."

"What if I hurt more people?"

"We won't let you, we'll teach you to control it. Baby please I just got to meet you I don't want to lose you." Logan said.

The younger child smiled with slight tears in her eyes, her very own father called her baby she couldn't have been happier. If only this had happened a long time ago she'd be the happiest girl in the world.

"Listen to me, there's nothing you could do that would make any of us hate you. I promise I will protect you from now on, if you want me to be your hero I'll be there for you but you've got to come back home first and the only way you can do that is by putting Nature to rest. She's the one that's been doing all of the bad. She's just angry at everything that has happened to you." Logan said.

"Dad, please stop." Nature said her voice becoming softer.

Logan turned to her and picked up Skyla, he walked over to Nature with her in his arms and said,

"Look at what you've become, do you want to stay like this forever? Do you really want to die? You're my daughter, you're just like me and you know that dying is the cowards way out. If you continue to let your past define you you'll never get better. All this time you've been running, take it from me running does you no good Nature. So stop running, stand your ground and fight back. Because we forgive you, you're not evil kid."

Logan held out his hand to Nature. Nature looked at Skyla and Skyla smiled at her, Nature closed her eyes allowing a single tear to run down her cheek and grabbed Logan's hand. Logan drew her into his arms and hugged her. Emma smiled and walked up to the girls forming the two into one again. Logan pulled away from her and saw Skyla brand new, she even had two strands of white hair in the front. Skyla smiled at him,

"Thanks Dad."

Logan smiled back and gave her another hug. When they had awaken, they were under the school. Emma went a head of them and told everyone the good news. Skyla still looked a little sad though, Logan grabbed the other strand of white hair in front of her face.

"Now me a Rouge are like twins." she said with a little chuckle.

"It's gonna be okay kid."

"Kamaria." she corrected him.

Logan looked at her confused.

"My birth name, its Kamaria. I just had everyone else call me by my X-men name because I knew it would make Storm mad. It means moonlight, I was born on the night of a full moon."

"I like that name. My real name is James but not everybody knows that so let's just stick with Logan okay?"

Skyla laughed and said,

"Deal."

Skyla was helped by Logan upstairs to see the others, she was still a little weak from the shock even with her healing factor. When they got up stairs Skyla looked up and saw Storm walking towards them, Skyla burst into tears as she leapt from Logan's arms into Storm's.

"Mom! I'm so sorry!" she said crying.

Storm wrapped her arms around her,

"I'm just glad you're okay." she said.

Logan looked confused how was she alive, he saw her die. Kurt told him that Angel healed her in just enough time. Logan smiled at Storm and Storm smiled back opening her arms up to him as well. Logan walked up to her and kissed her Skyla laughed at them and said,

"Ew."

"I though you wanted us together." Logan asked.

"Whoever said that?" Skyla said with a guilty look.

Gambit came out and saw Skyla he picked her up and spun her around so happy to see her.

"Cherie, you're okay."

"Not completely I still haven't healed all the way I'm still kind of sore." Skyla said.

Gambit let go of her from his strong embrace and Laura waved at Skyla,

"Thank you." Skyla said.

"Nice to know you're okay kid. I missed you." she responded.

The X-men were back together and everyone was happy to see Skyla back to normal. Although no one was quite aware of what was about to come next. Some where hidden was a vengeful Victor Creed and a recovering Magneto both waiting for their chance at revenge.

**So next chapter we get a little Storm and Logan lovin' stay tuned... :D**


	11. Ch 11: Reconnection

Two weeks had passed since Skyla's rampage on New York city. S.H.I.E.L.D put her under watch and made Peter Parker something like her parole officer, every once in a while he'd stop by to see her and check her progress with her powers. Skyla started keeping a journal under the advice of Peter of how many days she's gone without an incident. He told her that Bruce used to do the same thing when he was learning how to control the Hulk. The more time Skyla spent with Peter though the more she hated her powers, she knew Peter didn't mean anything by it but she hated that she was being watched all time she felt like she was being blamed for something she couldn't control. Gambit hadn't gotten the nerve sense she returned to touch her again. They hadn't talked about it and Skyla didn't seem too bothered by the fact that they slept together. Gambit was upset about it for many reasons like he was under a pheromone when it happened and that she didn't seem to remember a thing. Logan knew what had happened though which didn't make their relationship any better.

The students were back at the school finally picking up where they left off. Jubilee began training with Emma frost to become a member of the X-men. Logan had taken his place in the school and became a history teacher. Storm became the assistant of Professor Xavier now that he was using Cerebro more often she took over for him a lot more than usual. However today was more like a lazy day, Logan was just finishing up with his last class when he saw Storm standing in the doorway. Logan was sitting on his desk facing the class and when he caught a glimpse of legs in the door way his gaze eased over her body slowly until his eyes set on her face. Storm had her arms crossed and she was leaning against the door frame. Logan cleared his throat and straightened up, Kitty and Rogue looked back at the door to see Storm, they exchanged a glance and smiled as they looked back at Logan.

"That's all for today class, don't forget to hand in your papers before you leave," the bell rang as he was talking and the kids stood up, some left quickly others headed towards him to hand him their papers but Logan kept talking,

"Don't forget your next assignment is going to be online and you're grades will be posted tomorrow night."

The last of them headed out walking past Storm with a smile on their face before Storm walked all the way into the room. Logan had sat down in his chair at his desk and said,

"Come on in take a seat."

He looked at the papers in his hand instead of her, he remembered kissing her and how much he loved it but he wanted to remain professional as long as the door was open. Storm leaned against the desk and looked at Logan with a smile,

"What can I do for you 'Ro?" he asked.

"Well I came to ask you a question."

"What's that?"

"When you found out that Skyla was our daughter did you-um how can I ask this with out offending you?" she said.

"Are you trying to ask me did I kiss you just because I found out that she was our daughter?" Logan asked for her.

Storm smiled kind of sadly and said,

"Yeah."

"There is no way to ask a question like that without offending somebody." Logan said straightening himself up in his chair.

"Luckily I'm not just anybody and I don't get offended that easily. But what brought on a question like that? We've been fine for about two weeks now."

That was exactly why she was asking, Storm and Logan hadn't so much as spent two seconds alone in the same room since Skyla came back home. They never seemed to have time to talk about it, or rather they never took the time to discuss it. If this was how their friendship was going to turn out then all her suspicions were true, they only reason Logan would ever return her feelings for him was if he knew that Kamaria was his...their child. She was silent for a while until Logan called her name again,

"'Ro?"

"Sorry, it's just I've been thinking... I don't want you trying to make a relationship between us if you don't feel anything for me. Kamaria is all grown up she's 22 and perfectly capable of handling the fact that her mother and father aren't together." Storm said now straightening up herself.

Logan stood up placing the papers on his desk without hesitation,

"'Ro you're very beautiful, but I'll be honest with you I don't know how I feel. When I kissed you it was because I found out that Skyla was our daughter."

A flash of disappointment showed up on Storm's face and Logan noticed it quickly,

"Don't get me wrong I liked kissing you, more than I thought I would but we were friends for so long. Skyla didn't happen from a one night stand, a drunken mistake or even us sleeping together out of sympathy she was made in a lab from our DNA just like Laura. There was never a moment for us to sit down and say whether we had feelings for each other or not. So I'm just kind of going with it."

Storm bit at the inside of her lip, she felt a little like she'd been smacked in the face. However he was right, Kamaria was never conceived through the normal way. Laura and her found a bound with each other because they were sisters, they both grew up alone without another sibling so it was easier for them to accept each other as sisters. In Storm and Logan's situation though, Storm had given birth to Logan's child which he knew nothing about and the only reason she kept it a secret from him is because she didn't want him creating a relationship with her for the sake of the child. It never occurred to her that he would be just as confused as she was. Storm smiled and said,

"That was what I wanted to know."

She headed for the door but stopped when Logan called after her,

"Look, for a second let's forget that there's a kid possibly upstairs and down the hall that shares our DNA. If you never had Skyla would you feel anything for me?" Logan asked.

Storm smiled a little bigger but there was some pain in her eyes that he could see the moment she placed her hand on his cheek and moved closer to him.

"I've loved you long before we were ever trapped by Mr. Sinister."

"Then have dinner with me tonight." Logan said.

"What?"

"Well you already knew how you felt I think it's only fair that I get a chance to find that out too."

"What time?" Storm said with a happy smile.

"How bout eight?" Logan said.

Storm nodded and kissed his cheek before she walked out of the room happily. Logan watched her with every step she took. She was wearing an all white suit that seemed to make it look like she had a glow around her that he just couldn't look away from. Logan smiled as the thought of her and her perfect figure lingered in his mind. He went back to his papers. He only started two weeks ago and he already hated grading papers. He didn't mind the lectures too much that wasn't bad it was just the papers, a few of them would spark his interests but only for a short time. Logan was never credited for being a book worm for a reason. Skyla was in her garden that she had planted for the return of the students, she made it beautiful all kinds of bushes grew and the entrance to the garden was decorated by various colors of roses, her favorite flower. Walking into the garden was almost like a maze, expect the walls weren't unbearably high even a dwarf could see over them. The other bushes that formed the garden were covered with other flowers in various bright colors. The sun was shinning and Skyla was levitating in the air with her legs crossed as she tried to concentrate on the sound of nature around her. Gambit had walked into the garden, his hair was cut to shoulder length again. He didn't have that black under shirt he usually wore under his brown jacket. He was wearing a loose black tank top with a pair of jeans that had a hole in the front of them just slightly above his knee cap. There was a red napkin hanging out the side of his pockets and in his hands were a deck of cards that he continued to shuffle as he walked up to her.

"Bonjour Cheire." Gambit said.

"Hi Remy." she said her eyes still closed.

"Ah come on don't address Gambit so coldly, why don't you open your eyes and come down from 'ere."

Skyla opened one eye and saw how he was dressed, she continued to hover but lowered herself so that she was Gambit's height.

"Where are you off to Remy?" she asked.

"Gambit and some of d'he students are going to place B-ball. D'he girls need ano'er player."

Skyla smiled at him and shook her head,

"No thanks, I'm not good at B-ball and last time I checked you're a sore loser Gambit."

"Gambit don't play no game to lose Gambit plays to win." he responded.

Skyla lowered herself to the ground so that she could stand on her own two feet. She wrapped her arm around Gambit's and said,

"I'll tell you what, I'll go to watch but that's all."

Gambit probably would've thanked her had she not wrapped her arm around him. Now his mind was going back to the last time he touched her. He wanted to touch her again but he constantly reminded himself that it wasn't really her that coaxed him into that bed it was Nature. Skyla looked up at him and said,

"What is it Remy?"

"Gambit want's to know... do you luve Gambit, Cherie?"

Skyla chuckled and kissed him,

"Does that answer your question?"

"Almost."

"What do you mean almost?" she said confused.

"Skyla do you remember what you and Gambit did, in your tower?"

Skyla looked away embarrassed, it wasn't like she didn't want to be with him but that wasn't how she pictured her first time. Gambit lifted her chin so that she could look at him. His eyes looked sad and he saw something uncertain within hers. He wanted to know what she was thinking, did she blame him for what happened? He certainly blamed himself, but she used a pheromone on him he really didn't have a choice. Skyla's breathing became audible when she inhaled deeply for a moment.

"Gambit, Nature used a pheromone, not even the strongest of men can fight against that. Now Creed, Logan and Deadpool they're all a completely different story; their healing factor keeps them from being effected but you had no choice. She called to you, now I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you there but it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself. It was more my fault then anything else, Nature is a part of me and I just let her run wild, wild enough to destroy half a city and call you to my bed. I know what a world without limitations is and I've got to say, with my power, I don't like it."

She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him along,

"Come on I want to see you play in those sexy shorts." she chuckled.

Gambit laughed with her and they walked over to the basketball court...

The boys beat the girls once out of three games with their overall score reaching twenty-four. half the time it was neck and neck until the girls started stepping up their game by using their powers in order to win. Of course the boys threw a fit and started using their powers but the were no match for the girls. It had reached about eight o'clock that night and Skyla was just coming out from the kitchen and saw Logan standing by the door. His hair was in that same style but he was wearing a nice black leather jacket with blue jeans and brown shoes. He had a white t-shirt underneath and his eyes were fixed on the top of the stairs. Skyla walked up to him observing his look and gave him a smile,

"Well look at you looking well groomed." she said.

"What am I a dog now?" Logan asked.

"No but if you ever get lonely you can always visit your faithful companion in the back yard." she said leaning against the railing of the stairs.

She was referring to his wolf that they brought with him from the forest back in Canada. Logan looked at her for a second then let his eyes go back to the spot at the top of the stairs. Skyla had a can in her hand and he could hear the pop sound it made after she opened it, even while he chuckled at her comment.

"He's not back there anymore we switched him to the front so that he could keep watch." he replied now looking down at her.

She was just taking a sip of the soda and licked her lips before she said,

"So what are you waiting down here for? Or are you leaving us again?"

"No I'm not leaving. I have a date."

Skyla almost chocked on her soda from the shock, she swallowed it down and started laughing.

"What? You're going on a date? Oh my goodness with who?" she said laughing.

Logan scoffed at her then looked up at the stairs and looked at the woman coming down them. She was beautiful, she had a pair of black jeans on and a buttoned up baby blue long sleeve shirt. She had a set of tribal earrings she last wore when she was in Africa and she had black boots that went up her calf but hid under her jeans. Skyla looked up with a raised eyebrow and the looked at Logan then back at Storm and then at Logan again. She addressed Logan with a shocked tone,

"My mother? You're going on a date with my mother?"

Logan looked at Skyla and laughed while he nodded. By that time Storm reached Logan's side and she was looking at Skyla who was giving them a face that said she was shocked, skeptical and creeped out all at the same time. Storm gave her a little smile but didn't say anything, Skyla took another sip of her Soda and looked them up and down. She turned around and as she walked away she said,

"Good luck with that." without too much enthusiasm.

Skyla kept looking back at them a little shocked as she walked out the back door to her little garden house. She'd made it under the instruction of Emma Frost who said that she should sleep outside just in case she should use her powers in her sleep and hurt someone. Storm looked at Logan and Logan asked,

"You suppose that's her way of saying we have her blessing?"

Storm laughed,

"With her it's always hard to tell."

"Come on." Logan said.

He opened the door for her and walked out behind her, he handed her a helmet and they got onto his bike and headed for a little diner in New York. Most of the places where still getting rebuilt but the clean up was done pretty quickly with the help of Skyla and the cleaners. They were still working on some places however so there were very few places that Logan could take Storm out to eat. Once they were seated in the diner the began to talk to each other.

"Where did you go for all those years?" Storm asked.

"I went to a lot of places. I went back to Japan and I climbed Mount Fuji. I traveled for a while in Bahamas but it was a little boring their. Either way Victor kept finding me so I eventually went back to Canada and masked my scent. I'm sure Skyla told you about that."

Storm placed a finger on her glass and moved it around the rim as if her intention were to make a sound. She gave him a smile and looked up at him shaking her head,

"Actually no, Skyla doesn't talk to me much anymore."

"Really?"

"Well it's only been about two weeks I've gone much longer without her talking to me when she was a teenager. I think she's still a little scared by what Nature did."

"She's thinking things through. Probably wondering if she belongs here or not." Logan said.

Storm looked at him with interested curiosity Logan was looking at his fork at the moment. He only looked up when he noticed the silence between them. The expression on her face meant that she wanted to know how he knew that.

"She's just like me and it's something I would do."

"Hm. This is weird for you isn't it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're friends, that's what we're supposed to be, friends and co-workers. If we hadn't gotten caught by Mr. Sinister Kamaria wouldn't be here and we would never be on this date."

Storm looked down at the glass of water, it was silent between the two of them again. Was there a way to properly break the ice between the two of them. Then Logan remembered something,

"You know when I was away, I spent a lot of time thinking about the X-men and how I walked out on you guys."

Storm looked up at him,

"I realized that you were really the only one I actually said goodbye to."

Storm smiled,

"Really?"

"Well the last person I saw before I left was you, I remember coming to your room and talking to you. You kind of helped ease the pain I was feeling. I was tempted to kiss you but I didn't want to draw someone close to me again only to hurt them and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea, especially since it was after Jean died."

"I have to admit if you had I wouldn't have had a problem with it but the next day I would've questioned it for more than one reason."

He knew she was referring to Skyla, after that the night seemed to go by smoother. Storm talked to him about her going back to Africa for sometime with Skyla again so that she could regain her title as Queen. She'd become friends with Black Panther who she had a romance with for a little while. Skyla wasn't fond of him while they were dating but when they were friends she'd follow him any where. Logan talked to her about the Bahamas and how peaceful it was there for him. Storm shared some of the times she was with Skyla and they seemed to have settled in very well with each other. By the time they headed back to the mansion Logan was able to walk Storm up to her bedroom door with a smile on and without a care of who saw them. The hallway was dead silent but it didn't bother them any more, this kind of silence was good, there was no tension there was just anticipation. Logan put his hand on her cheek then let it slip into her hair it was long and beautiful like he remembered. He leaned in to kiss her, soft and slowly just to see if it was okay. It was more then okay with Storm, she wrapped her hand around his wrist and kissed him back. Logan wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into his body. He walked her into the door still kissing her, she opened it with one hand and they slipped into her room. Logan closed the door behind him but his mouth was still covered over hers. He liked kissing her, it was just like the last time, it was like a new feeling but it was something he wanted to savor and something she wasn't so eager to give up. He laid her on the bed, his body covering hers. She began to realize just how masculine Logan really was, his sleeves seemed to fit tightly around his arms. He leaned his body down on her and kissed her heavily, heat began to rise through his body and her cheeks. Soon things got passionate, in a sort of heat that could never be matched with anyone else. They were lost in passion it was only them in the room removing clothes and engaged in heated contact...

Skyla rose up from her bed with a gasp, she was outside in the back of the mansion in her little home she made by growing bushes in the shape of a house. She stayed out there to keep herself from hurting others in her sleep. Her reason for waking up wasn't because of a nightmare though, someone was out in front of her door. She had a black tank top on which raised slightly above her belly button and shorts on, the clothing wasn't ideal for that night considering it was cold but she didn't seem bothered by it. She walked out the door and saw a figure in black and red with two swords behind him and a gun in his right hand raised up to her face.

"Bang bang!"he said.

Skyla smiled with a raised eyebrow and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Well, well, well look who came back." she said.

Deadpool made his way towards her, he moved so fast it was almost like he teleported to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and said,

"You know I needed some of that sweet lovin'."

Skyla grabbed his hand from her waist and pulled it away as she said,

"Uh huh and you know I've never given you sweet lovin'."

"Not me but some of those badies with your little magic dust-"

"Pheremone"

"What ever, I need it and I need you."

"Are you crazy? You know what don't answer that. The Shield is watching my every move there's no way I can help you Deadpool besides last time I went on a job with you I ended up 20k less than what we found."

"So what you know my nature."

"And you know mine. Get lost merc, I can't leave New York even if I wanted to." Skyla said turning around to go back into the home.

"Ok look, I can get you off of Fury's radar if you come with me. It's in Egypt and you know that place better than I do so I'll make sure you can get out if you come with me."

"I can't go Deadpool, at least not until I tell Gamby."

"The Cajun? What do you need to tell him?"

"Something, come back tomorrow if you want but I doubt my answer will change." Skyla said.

Deadpool knew her though she likes a good adventure and she would change her mind.

**Don't worry next Chapter has more Storm and Logan I may have the bed room scene be a little more detailed but not like 50 shades of grey detail lol.**


	12. Ch12: Admittance

**Okay really quick warning the beginning of this chapter... (Well it's most of this chapter I think) involves some... um... adult content I think is the best way to put it. Like I said last Chapter it's not fifty shades of grey detail but it definately gets the point across. so Enjoy :D**

Logan's breath was hot on her neck, as he lowered his lips from the side of her neck to her shoulders. Storm was more beautiful then he realized and he wanted her, all of her, he was hungry for her. He reached his hand up her back and unsnapped the bra she was wearing. She shuddered slightly at the cool air touching her. His shirt had already been removed and was now on the floor, his bare chest was up against hers she could feel the hair rub against her skin, it wasn't a great feeling to her but she ignored it just because she was in Logan's arms. Storm was a strong woman, capable of doing anything she has to do in order to protect the people she cares about but never once was she able let herself go like she did with Logan. She loved him, Storm sat up and started to undo the belt on Logan's pants, she unzipped them and pulled them down and moved back on the bed. Logan smiled at her and continued to remove his clothes. His body was now hovering over hers as he lowered down on her, she let out a little gasp. Her hands grabbed his arms, as he moved back and forth slowly she could hear him groan. Her moan's were light so that no one else could hear but it felt good to be with him. He lifted her off the bed a little moving a little faster, her heart was racing. She kissed him as he moved inside her, she had butterflies in her stomach but she felt so good. It felt like her whole body got warmer, she felt lighter, she felt like she was floating. Logan couldn't begin to describe how he was feeling, it felt amazing to have his arms wrapped around her. She was so beautiful, the sounds she made turned him on. Her skin was soft, he wished he'd known how she felt about him a long time ago, he wished he would've been smart enough to chase after her rather than Jean. Logan kissed her, his kisses were rough as well as his movements. She felt so good and so did he. Her lips were swollen from his kiss but she still liked it, she still wanted him.

"'Ro." Logan moaned her nickname in her ear.

She whimpered lightly, a slight exhale of pleasure came from her and she held on tighter to him. She couldn't bare to speak all she could do was make sounds. He groaned more, his sounds of hunger and pleasure mixed...

On the other side of the campus, Skyla couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Gambit, how he felt so bad about having sex with her when she was in such a compromising state. She knew it wasn't his fault, she blamed herself more than anything. But something wasn't right, she wanted to him. She could remember him touching her and the way he made her feel but she wasn't really conscious of it. Technically speaking, anything Nature did she was aware of it but her psyche was split; Nature was almost like her own person. Skyla laid in bed, Nature's memories returning to her and taunting her with a memory that wasn't really hers. Skyla jumped out of bed and headed to the side of the campus. She saw Gambit's window and grew a vine from the ground to raise her up to it. She tapped on the window to wake him up; she could see him sleeping. He looked so peaceful and handsome too. His hair was spread out across his pillow and he wasn't wearing a shirt. She tapped the glass again, becoming a little more impatient, her heart raced because she wanted him. He finally opened his eyes to see her sitting at the window. She smiled bigger when she saw him see her; Gambit got out of bed and walked over to the window opening it up. He rubbed his eyes and said,

"Cherie? What 're you doin' at Gambit's window?"

Skyla didn't say a word, she started to climb through the window. Gambit stepped back to give her room to step on the floor. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it to keep her balance as she was getting in. She let the vine go back down and she immediately kissed Gambit, Gambit kissed her back a little surprised but he liked her in his arms. Skyla backed him up towards the bed and sat him down her lips still attached to his, both of them tasting each other. When she pulled away, she smiled at him, her heart was racing she felt like she was barely breathing but she was excited at the same time. How could she not know what it felt like to want him this bad. She kissed him before but it was never like this, she never had this hunger, this craving for him or anyone before. She kissed him more as she tugged at his black boxers. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away, he was shocked by the actions,

"Cherie, wha' 're you doin'?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said.

Her breath was shaking and so was she, she really didn't know.

"It's okay." she said.

She placed her hands around his cheeks, she was looking at his lips then met his eyes. She could feel his hands moving up her arms to her shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him. She sat on top of his lap and wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was seductive, alluring, it was driving her crazy; she was already letting out little moans of pleasure from the way their bodies touched. His hands trailed down her back slowly reaching under her shirt, he could feel her body shiver. She was scared and excited at the same time, it was strange for her to feel this good with him touching her. Their lips broke connection when Gambit stood up, supporting Skyla's body while her legs wrapped around him. He heard her moan lightly, a sort of excited, fun, little sound. He saw the smile that formed on her face as he laid her down on the bed. He was about to remove his boxers but he stopped as he looked at her; it was like she was intoxicated, she was experiencing sensations she didn't understand and she didn't remember from the last time they were together. Her hands ran up her stomach to her neck as she giggled a little. She loved the way he touched her and kissed her, it was driving her crazy that he wasn't touching her now. She couldn't stop squirming where she laid.

"'Re you sure about 'is Cherie?"

She couldn't speak but she wanted more, she nodded as she got up and placed her hands all over his chest. She had hugged him before and knew how his chest and abs felt, she'd seen him play basketball shirtless but this was different. Touching his bare skin, she was going insane.

"Please." she begged as she laid back down happily.

Gambit couldn't pull away from her, he couldn't ignore her pleas. He loved her. This was his first time being able to have her while they were both conscious. He'd removed his boxers and slowly removed her clothes as well. He wrapped her legs around him and moved slowly against her, he saw pain strike her face for a second and leave. He felt her nails dig into his arms; he winced, not from pain but fear that he'd hurt her. He leaned down lower to her, his body pressed against hers and he told her to wrap her arm around him. She held onto him tightly as he moved against her. She had tears in her eyes slightly crying, she felt good but it still hurt. Her hand went through his hair, he could hear her breathe in his ear. The more she showed her pleasure the more aggressive he became. He continued to move inside her as he sat up a little to look her in the eyes. Her eyes were shut she felt like blood was rushing to her head, he asked her to look at him. His breath hit her face, it still smelled like his mint toothpaste. He cupped her cheek moving a bit faster telling her to look at him. When she finally opened her eyes, he dipped down and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, his tongue exploring inside before he bit her bottom lip. He could tell how that turned her on more just by the sounds she made. By the time the night had ended he'd made love to her about three or four times. Each time she scratched him up a little more, cried a little less and she told him she loved him. He would whisper the same thing in her ear as well. He loved her so much. It seemed as though both Gambit and Logan discovered what they'd missed and what they really felt. Gambit had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around her; Logan stayed up with Storm for a bit talking with her until she fell asleep on his chest.

When Storm woke up, Logan wasn't in the room. She fixed her hair as she sat up and looked around the room, she used her other hand to keep the sheet up and cover her body. She looked outside and saw the sun's rays shinning through her window. She smiled, she was happy. She couldn't believe she'd actually slept with Logan, she was so happy she didn't even wonder where he was at first. It wasn't until she spread out on the bed that she realized he wasn't there. When she sat up, she looked at the spot where Logan was laying just before she had fallen asleep. She wondered where he was but as timing would have it, Logan opened the door with coffee in his hand. Storm turned to him and smiled, Logan smiled back.

"Good morning 'Ro." he said as he walked over to her.

He sat the coffee mugs on her dresser and she kissed him, her hands were on his chest and then smoothed out his shirt as they made their way to his shoulders. Logan had a white tank top on with tight blue jeans (he was never one for dressing up even if he taught at the Campus).

"Good morning." she responded.

Logan smiled and picked up her mug and handed it to her. He stood up and grabbed his as he walked over to the wall where the bathroom door was. Storm took a sip of her coffee with a smile on, she felt so good but there was an elephant in the room. They never really decided where they stood and now that they had slept together what was in store for them next? Storm new she loved him but she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Logan was sure he liked having sex with her and his heart told him that he wanted her, loved her but his mind kept playing games with him. What would it be like for him to date Storm? He would like to give it a try but he feared that maybe things would get messy between them and that they could never be team mates or friends again. He was already working on getting Skyla to like him and if they did decided to date how would Skyla take it? Logan wasn't much for thinking about relationships usually when he felt something he would just go for it. He did that with Mariko, he did it with Jean and Yuriko too. It was complicated with Storm though, she was so young and they had a daughter without ever having a romantic relationship first. He didn't know what to do,

"I'm going to take a shower you should get ready for your classes." Storm said.

She smiled and got up out of the bed, she forgot that she wasn't wearing anything under the sheet and stood up quickly heading towards the bathroom. Logan was glad the door was closed but Storm tried to speed up her pace as she headed for the bathroom so that there was no temptation. The temptation was there though and Logan took it; he wrapped his arm around her waist just as she was about to make it past the door to the bathroom. He kissed her and pressed her body against his so that she wasn't over exposed. He pulled away from her and said,

"I'm going to get ready."

She nodded and walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to the shower. Logan headed to his room; he saw Skyla coming out of Gambit's room and stopped before entering his. He turned to her and walked over her way, she hadn't noticed him though. Her neck was covered in hickies and her lips where still swollen from his kisses. She was tired but she loved it, now all she had to do was figure out what to tell him. She was actually considering Deadpool's offer now, it would be nice to get out of the country for a while. As long as she wasn't going back to Canada she was cool, she hated having to search all over that place for Logan. To top it off she put herself in a position to nearly get raped by those guys for the sake of finding him. For some reason, as she thought back on it she wished she had killed them and just kept it moving. The thought scared her a little because she knew she couldn't blame Nature for that thought. Nature had been gone for two weeks now, her mind was still in recovery from what Logan and Emma did but she knew Nature was gone. Logan said,

"Hey what were you doing with Gumbo?" he had a little smile on.

Skyla looked at him, she seemed to be glowing but she looked conflicted too, almost how Storm looked a few minutes ago. She looked like her and acted like him so what he was thinking just happened must've been true. Skyla looked at him weirdly then she gasped and said,

"Oh my Garden you slept Storm!" she exclaimed.

Logan looked around to make sure no one heard her and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the door.

"How and why would you know that?" Logan said.

"My mother Logan, seriously she's my mother. How could you do something so heartless?" she said upset.

Logan looked at her confused, what did he do that was heartless?

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't love her." she said seriously upset.

"What?"

"You don't do you? I mean come on, you two have probably kissed, what, once or twice since you found out that I'm your daughter. For two weeks you two were avoiding each other, you go on one date and all of a sudden you're bumping pelvis' in bed? You don't love her and you're just leading her on. So help me Logan if you hurt her I will impale you with vines and serve you on a silver platter to Sabertooth." She said angry.

Logan looked at her strangely,

"Who said I was going to hurt your mother? I care about 'Ro."

"Yeah maybe as a friend but you don't really believe you love her do you? Let me ask you this Logan if Jean came back from the dead, right here and right now and said that she wanted to be with you and only you, she'll finally let go of Scott... Would you be with her?"

Skyla's arms were crossed, she was desperately hoping that he would say no as quickly as possible because she knew Storm loved him but Logan was silent. Skyla shook her head and scoffed at him,

"You see your silence proves it. The bitch is dead and you're still hung up over her. At least Scott had the good sense to move on. However his choice wasn't any better, that whore of mutant deserves to be thrown in a volcano."

Skyla all of a sudden had a drastic mood change, she was upset at Logan and then upset at herself. She couldn't grab a hold of her emotions and she really didn't mean to call Jean a bitch (She meant to call Emma a whore though. They don't get along all the time.) Skyla was distressed though for more than one reason, finding out that Logan had slept with Storm had only tipped the bucket. No one was ready for it to completely spill out. Skyla walked away fuming for a moment but once she got downstairs she had calmed down. Skyla walked off to find Professor Xavier but first she stopped by the kitchen to get some coffee and then something to eat before she changed her clothes and headed into Professor Xavier's office. He asked to sit down but she refused, he smiled brightly at her and asked her what was the matter. Skyla could only take a deep breath first to make sure that she didn't let her emotions run wild and then reached into her pocket and placed the X-men communicator on the desk.

"I can't be an X-man anymore." She said.

She had thought about that for two weeks straight. She would only give the group a bad name as long as she was considered one of their teammates and she was still trying to figure out where she belonged in life. Xavier looked at the communicator then at Skyla and said,

"May I ask why?"

"I'm not cut out for the whole good versus evil thing. In case you didn't notice, I killed Magneto, destroyed New York, brainwashed my boyfriend, killed my mother and endangered my teammates. If you ask me that's better qualification to play on Magneto's team then yours." she said.

Xavier gave her a little smile,

"I believe you have potential to be a great hero Skyla. Not many people can go through what you've gone through your whole life and still maintain sanity."

"But that's exactly what I lost professor, my personality was split and everything inside of me that I've worked so hard to contain came out. My main purpose was to kill the X-men professor, it's the reason Mr. Sinister was creating me. And the mutant gene that he put inside of me, it keeps advancing my power so that I can do exactly that. I'm a ticking time bomb it's only a matter of time before I go off and trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end when it happens. This is the best decision for me and for the X-men." Skyla said.

Xavier sighed and said,

"It seems like you given this a lot of thought."

"I have."

"Very well, I accept your decision and should you want to come back you're always welcome to rejoin the X-men. Skyla remember this if nothing else, no one can decide who you are expect yourself."

Those were his last words to her before she walked out of the room. Skyla made her way back upstairs and into Gambit's room to speak with him. Logan and Storm were unaware that their daughter was making her plans to depart from New York. All she had to do was maintain her emotions and keep up appearances until Deadpool showed up that night. Skyla walked back into the room and sat in the window, she looked out at the sun and blue sky. She blew a kiss to the flowers below which made them bloom. She heard the rustle of sheets behind her and turned around to see Gambit sitting up with squinted eyes. He was trying to see past the suns rays and give his eyes a chance to adjust. When he finally saw Skyla, he smiled at her and patted at the spot next to him for her to come over and sit down at. Skyla smiled and got and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back so that he could kiss her. Skyla laughed a little and looked him in the eyes.

"Wha' made you do d'at last night?"Gambit asked.

"When Nature had sex with you I was aware of it but I didn't feel it the way she did. Now that Nature has returned to its natural state I kind of have flashes of what she felt, saw and did on her little rampage. I don't know I guess I just wanted to know what it felt like, my body seemed to have spoken for its self."

Gambit looked her in the eyes with a small smile, he'd finally had her. The real Skyla and he loved her even more than he did before. Holding her, kissing her, being inside her all the memories were still fresh to him and he loved it. He wanted her again, maybe not at that exact moment but he was hoping she'd allow him to touch her again.

"I have something to tell you though." she said

Gambit straightened up on the bed and looked at her,

"Wha' is it Cherie?" he said curious.

Skyla sighed, and grabbed his hand. She kissed him softly and slowly for a moment and then pulled away from him. Gambit smiled a little out of confusion and waited for her to talk. She felt like she was shaking to him, he was wondering the whole time what she might say.

"I- um- I, am... I'm pregnant."

In Storm's room, Storm had gotten dressed; she was merely fixing her hair at the moment. She was in her bathroom when Logan walked in again. Storm looked to the side and saw him there and gave him a little smile but continued with doing her hair.

"I love you." Logan said.

The sudden statement shocked Storm, she turned to him and looked at him strangely. He couldn't get drunk so that was out of the question, so was drugs. Someone could be manipulating his mind but no one in the house was cruel enough to do that. Was he serious then? She wondered if Logan was even aware of the statement he just made. Logan walked over to her and kissed her; he put his hands through her hair and ravished her. He loved her and he was accepting that fact, not to prove Skyla wrong but to finally put it out there. He had a crush on her once and he did like her but when he thought about Skyla's question, he didn't say no immediately because he would've gone back to Jean. He took so long to answer because he couldn't really imagine leaving Storm. He hated leaving the first time just after Jean died, she helped him so much with his grief and she was the one he thought about for all those years. Even being away from her while talking to Skyla was killing him, he loved her and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He pulled her to the bed and laid her out,

"Logan." she said helplessly.

"I just got dressed."

He didn't say a word he just dipped his head down to kiss her, his body over hers. He wanted her now and then but he had a class that he had to teach soon. He couldn't let himself lose too much control. He liked the taste of her lips, it turned him on to hear her breathe heavy like she was trying to catch her breath. Her heart was racing and he knew it, his hand ran up the white skirt she was wearing as he kissed her. Storm had to pull him away just to make sure that they didn't lose track of time and get themselves into trouble. Storm sat up and looked at Logan.

"Where did all this come from?" she said standing up in front of him.

He looked up at her, his breath hitched for a moment and he reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and rested his head on her stomach.

"I finally realized how blind I've been. You, Laura and Skyla are the best things that ever happened to me. I'm not going to walk away from that again. I love you 'Ro." Logan said.

She smiled big but didn't say a word. She was already trying to hold back tears she was afraid if she spoke she'd choke. She placed a hand on his head and rubbed it. Finally she knew how he felt, finally she knew that he loved her...

**I have a few other stories that I'm writing as well as volunteer work, my job and my comic so I'm kind of trying to get the stories out as fast as I can when I can. That being said I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will probably be a few more chapters, I'd say about one or two more dealing with the relationships before we get back to the Victor Creed and Magneto alliance. Like I said the X-men believe Magneto's dead but every time they think that they're wrong so he's gonna make a come back. Anyway I ask that you're patient with me and hopefully there will be a story update in a day or two. Thanks! :D**


	13. Ch 13: Goodbye

**I just want to apologize for Gambit's diaolouge, I hope you guys understand that I'm trying to get his Cajun accent across but I'm not very good at that. I also want to let you know this Chapter starts off on Skyla and Gambit's side and will transition into Storm and Logan's. Enjoy! **

"I'm pregnant."

Gambit stared at her, he was sure that he heard her right but he didn't want her to repeat it. Skyla stared back at him nervous that he might be upset at her. To be perfectly honest, she didn't want a child nor was she ready for one. Unfortunately for her, she had no chance to say she wasn't ready. Like it or not she was having a baby, she could only dread what its powers would be. Skyla's powers came from Wolverine and Storm, it was their specific mutant genes that Mr. Sinister manipulated so that she had Logan's healing factor and his claws as well as Storm's ability to control the weather. With the added bonus of the kinetic gene, a gene Mr. Sinister created to fuse with the mutant gene and enhance the powers that Skyla had. She was the first experiment for the gene and it resulted in her having unstable powers, she'd learn a new one each time she'd mastered a technique; she only wondered when the advancement of her powers would finally stop. She didn't know what to do but she wanted to be with Gambit, she didn't want a kid but if she was going to have one it might as well be with him. She could only think how her mother would react. She was twenty-two she had no business falling in love with a man ten years older than her and to top it off have his child. Oh the speech she was going to get ran through her head, it wasn't really her or Gambit's fault though. It was Nature that forced him into her bed and it was Nature that took advantage of being able to manipulate him. Sure Nature and her were the same people but her psyche was spilt at the time she only had so much control over her. Skyla looked around the room now feeling strange and awkward being with him. She stood up and fixed her pants as she said,

"Well I think I better go."

"No." Gambit said.

"Gambit want's you to stay right 'ere." Gambit said.

His heavy Cajun accent rang in her ears, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her over to him. He touched her stomach and thought about what was in there. He looked up at her and said,

"'Re you sure?"

Skyla nodded,

"I took the test and it came up positive." she explained.

"D'ey can be wrong sometimes 'ough."

Skyla knew that, she nodded and said,

"That's why I'm going to make sure..."

Gambit sort of smiled, he wasn't ready to be a father either but if anyone was going to bare him a child it might as well be Skyla. He loved her so much he couldn't hurt her for anything. He kissed her stomach which made Skyla smile, he placed his hand through her hair and pulled her onto the bed. Skyla still had to tell him where she was going, she told Deadpool that she more than likely wasn't going to change her mind but the offer of getting out of New York without S.H.I.E.L.D down her back was something she liked. Plus she knew someone back home that could make sure her positive wasn't false, after destroying New York she was afraid to walk into the city. She could see the reaction of doctors if her pregnancy was real, she had to do this low key she didn't want S.H.I.E.L.D discovering her condition either. The only thing left was to deal with Logan. They were trying to make a better relationship as father and daughter although she was a little hostile with him in the hallway about a half hour ago. She'd waited so long to tell him that she was his daughter and spend time with him and now she was leaving the country. She thought about how she yelled at him, thought him to be a coward for running from the X-men and now she was doing the exact same thing. Maybe she could just not tell him what she was about to do and just leave. It would make things easier but on the other hand she wasn't going to be gone for long, knowing Deadpool she wasn't going to deal with him for long. Gambit was kissing her neck, his body all over hers. She was barely able to hold a thought as she felt his lips touch her skin. Her breath audible and her stomach fluttering like butterflies. The taste of his tongue drove her senses crazy. She never knew it could feel so good to be in his arms, she pulled him away and said,

"No we can't, how do you think we got into this situation?"

Gambit felt bad because he wanted her. He wanted to touch her and kiss her. The way he had her last night; he wanted her right that moment but she was right they were in a situation and to touch her now could cause more trouble. Gambit nodded and got up from the bed. He put a T- shirt on and walked around the other side of the bed to open his closet door.

"I'm going back to Africa."

Gambit turned to her quickly, he looked at her like she was joking but he could clearly see that she wasn't. She looked like she was a child in trouble, Gambit wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Why?"

"Deadpool asked me to join him on a little hunt. He's looking for treasure I suppose and he needs my influence to help him out. Plus I know the area so... there's that." she answered.

"D'e S.H.I.E.L.D won't let you go. Fury wants you t'uh stay 'ere d'ey will track you."

"No they won't, I just quit the X-men so they can't find me through their communicator and then Deadpool will do the rest."

"You can't trust him Cherie."

"No I can't and to be honest I don't but Deadpool won't make a mistake when it comes to that. He doesn't want the S.H.I.E.L.D knowing what he's up to anymore than I want them to know where I am. If he doesn't want them in his business he'll make sure they can't find me." Skyla assured him.

Gambit didn't like it, Deadpool was a merc he works for money he had no remorse and doesn't care who he hurts. Skyla was more than likely going to get into trouble with him around, she did once when they were together last time. She was saving some of the kids from the school but she fell into Nature's trap. Nature may have been gone but Emma told him to keep anything that might be a trigger to bring Nature back away from her. Deadpool was that trigger, however if he told her that Emma told him that she might get upset as well. He had to choose the lesser of two evils and oddly enough letting her go with Deadpool was it. Gambit didn't trust him though,

"Let Gambit go wit you Cherie." he said.

Skyla smiled. She was happy that he wanted to go with her. When she got her true results, she could tell him in person if she really was pregnant or not. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him furiously. She loved him so much, Gambit laughed through the kiss pinning her against the wall and said,

"Gambit t'ought you didn't want him."

"Damn, you'd be surprised how much I want you Gambit." she said.

"D'en take what you want Cherie."

He said, his head dipped down to kiss her again, he captured her lips and ran his hands up her waist and under her shirt. He could already hear the escaped sounds of pleasure in her voice...

Storm succeeded in convincing Logan that they didn't have time for fooling around at the moment although the idea of it still sent shivers down her spine. He held her hand as they walked out of her room and down the stairs. Scott and Emma were in the hallway, quite close to each other perhaps the two were ready to have fun on their own. That wasn't it though, Scott saw Storm and Logan and it took a moment for him to realize that he was holding her hand. When he fashioned a smile, Logan retorted,

"What are you lookin at douche bag?"

Scott just chuckled and shook his head, Emma folded her arms surprised that the two were actually showing affection towards each other. Sure they had a kid together but the last thing she suspected was for them to actually end up together. Especially since they had been avoiding each other like the plague for the past two weeks. Emma suddenly became serious and said,

"Does Skyla know about this?"

Logan looked away not wanting to reveal that she some how figured out that they slept together. Storm had answered for them not knowing that she was already aware that they had slept with each other. In a way it wasn't a lie, she was unaware that Logan professed his love to Storm and she was unaware that they were a 'couple'. To be honest, Storm wasn't even sure they were a couple yet all he said was I love you. More often then not it's implied that they are together but with Logan she wasn't so sure.

"No Skyla doesn't know."

"Good you might want to keep it that way for a while." Emma said.

Storm became curious and worried all at once,

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"We just found out that Skyla quit the team." Scott said.

"What's wrong with that?" Logan asked.

"Kamaria and I had a deal that she would be apart of the X-men so that we could help her control her powers." Storm said.

"It seems that she believes that she's not cut out to be a hero. It only makes me wonder what does she believe she should be." Scott said.

"No Skyla wouldn't turn on us, she's not that kind of person she always tries to do right." Storm said.

"Think it about it Storm, a child who tries their hardest to do right but some how always does wrong... It causes trauma and that kind of trauma can alter her sense of morality. Skyla may soon become a threat rather than an ally." Emma said.

"Watch it snow princess, you don't know what you're talking about." Logan said.

"Don't I, come on Logan you barely even know your own daughter. I hardly think you're in a position to argue on her behalf." Emma said.

"You're right I barely know her but I know one thing about her, she may look like her mother but she sure as hell acts like me. She ain't turnin' on nobody she's just tryin to protect you all."

"Leaving this group isn't protection Logan, you know that. Besides Skyla should know we're all mutants and all capable of protecting ourselves." Scott said.

"Oh really, Apocolypse?"

"That was different."

"Oh I see so when it's a few low life human criminals like Magneto it's a walk in the park but when it's some ego manic comin to destroy the world it's different. I guess tryin to end human kind isn't as bad as trying to rule it." Logan said.

"Would you two stop your fighting? Let's get back to Skyla, Emma do you think Nature is back?" Storm asked.

"Nature? No she's not back but I think her influence has shifted Skyla's thinking. I don't think she holds herself back anymore. Logan you said that you saw Nature and Gambit in the middle of sex right."

"Ugh, don't remind me I might reconsider lettin Gumbo go free." Logan said.

"Just listen, Skyla was saving herself before, she resisted temptation but Nature broke down those walls. Nature killed Magneto and enslaved humans. She attacked Storm. These are all things Skyla herself has pushed down and hidden or resisted urges to do wrong. Nature's broken the barriers, she's given her a taste of what all of those things feels like."

"So?" Logan asked.

"So who's to say those things are stopping Skyla now." Emma said.

It was a fair question and one that needed to be answered, there was something about Skyla that Logan noticed: he mood changed so quickly. It's been going on for a while now but for the most part her powers were kept in check, she was good. No one's really been worried about whether or not Skyla will have an episode. Mainly she spends her time in the garden meditating when she's not checking in with Parker. There have been a few times when she's been with Gambit that people wonder if she'll do something but Skyla was controlled. More in control of her powers then she had ever been before. So what was going on now, why would Skyla think that she couldn't be a part of the X-me? That she couldn't be a hero, no one understood the reason better than Logan did. He turned to Storm and told her he would talk to her. Storm didn't think it was such a good idea although Skyla and Logan had been getting along a little better; Skyla still knew nothing about her father and gave him a hard time anytime she could. The longest they've exchanged pleasantries without Skyla threatening to rip out his throat was about an hour and a half. Logan pressed on though until he convinced Storm that he could handle his daughter's attitude. Emma and Scott left the matter in his hands along with a warning that he was to keep from triggering Nature's influence and to deal with whatever the problem was before the S.H.E.I.L.D had to step in...

"Kamaria." Laura said walking up to her.

"Hey 23 what's going on?" Skyla said using her x-men name.

Laura smiled and placed her hands in her pockets,

"Me and Rouge are going to roam the streets of New York you wanna join?"

"You make it sound like you're street walkers scouting out a rich guy looking for a good time so I'm gonna have to pass." Skyla said joking.

"Hey you do what you have to do to survive kid."

Skyla shook her head at her sister who was lightly joking about her past as a prostitute. Skyla often forgot that Laura has lived on the streets and that she used to cut herself. Some how she found peace, perhaps in the X-men and how much like a family they were. Skyla believed that she could find that same peace she just didn't believe it would be within the X-men. Skyla and Gambit went on the rest of the day acting the same as they always had, Spiderman showed up to check on Skyla and talked with her a little while. Skyla stayed in the garden meditating knowing all the while Emma was keeping a watchful eye on her. When it reached about midnight Skyla and Gambit were ready to go, they were sneaking their way to the front door of the campus where they would meet up with Deadpool in the woods like they had planned earlier that night. Just as Skyla was headed towards the door she caught Logan's scent, she sent Remy out of the door as she turned around and closed it behind her to she her father standing by the stairs with his arms crossed. He was wearing jeans and a white tank top, he still had his shoes on, she knew he had been waiting. Skyla straightened up and exhaled lightly,

"You comin' to tell me not to go?" she asked lowly.

Logan walked closer to her with a disciplined look was on his face and his arms still crossed. Once he was about three to four foot steps away from her he said,

"It's none of my business right kid?"

Skyla smirked a little,

"Of course I remember you yelling at me for doing the same thing. Now I can't command you to go back to your room and even if I could you wouldn't listen to me anyway. The DNA says I'm your father but the actions don't." Logan said.

"Logan you saved me, I've long since forgiven you but I've spent years hating you. That kind of habit, that kind of devotion doesn't just go away."

"You're tellin' me." he said with a chuckle.

"Look, do what you feel like you have to do. I just want you to know the X-men fight for good and even when they have bad days they still fight for good. Your mother believes you're good and so do I so if you're feelin' bad about everything that happened kid, don't. Dark Phoenix and Magneto have caused trouble before you; all the humans really see is another mutant losing her mind for a moment and now the moment's over. They get back to their lives and we do too." he finished.

Skyla smiled and flipped her hair back so that she could see with both eyes. She leaned against the door and said,

"Did I ever tell you what Mr. Sinister had in mind for me?"

Logan looked at her interested as he shook his head no.

"I was running from Creed when I was about a teenager. I'd finally gotten a little freedom when he caught my scent mistaking me for you. I remember being by this abandoned old factory where the computers were still working, just barely. Victor lost me for a moment thanks to my powers and so I started looking through stuff trying to find a way to stop him, I saw this old folder it had been emptied except for a disk. Mr. Sinister had supposedly destroyed everyone of his copies of the project except for one that he kept with him, however- he forgot about the original file. It was never destroyed, when mom rescued me and I finally got away from Creed I got Sage to help break the inception code on the disk. In that disk was all of my secrets, found that your DNA was special it's sequence unlike anyone else's, a triple helix. Mr. Sinister was looking for a way to advance his powers, can't you imagine what it would be like to have the ability to heal your wounds and cause mass destruction upon an entire city, you'd be practically immortal, you'd be a god. Well with Storm's powers that would be possible, so he came up with a theory- an infinity gene that would be attracted to the triple helix and latch on. The infinity gene was supposed to advance the powers making them stronger eventually making him stronger if the gene worked. Sinister didn't realize that the infinity gene did exactly what he wanted it to, except that it doesn't stops. No matter how much control I think I have once I've gotten used to a power the infinity gene enhances it. I will never truly be in control of my powers. Mr. Sinister wanted to be invincible, he wanted to be more than a king he wanted to be a god. He just had to test his work before he tried it on himself, he wanted to make a mutant that he could use and manipulate until he was able to make the gene perfect. That mutant would be his weapon, that mutant would destroy New York, destroy the world that mutant would make him powerful... So you see, in a way without any help from Mr. Sinister at all I still did what he wanted me to do. I tested his gene, I tested his power and I destroyed. It's all I've ever done since I've started developing my powers. I've been a mutant for so long I can't imagine my life without my powers but at the same time it becomes painfully clear to me that I will never be anything but a destroyer. I keep trying to fight that... who knows, maybe I'll eventually win but staying here and being watched isn't going to help me. I'm a weapon, even more I'm still a ticking time bomb even with nature gone. There's someone who can help me and it's gotta be someone other than Emma because I swear if she talks to me again I might actually try to rip her face off."

Logan chuckled,

"You're coming back right?"

"Oh you couldn't keep me away even if you tried old man." Skyla said.

Skyla walked up to him and gave him a hug,

"When I come back we can go out to eat or something, like a real family."

Logan chuckled,

"I'd like that kid. Hey, listen- Scott and Emma are worried about you. It's possible that a trigger could spark Nature's influence on you. If your sense of morality gets distorted you could become a threat not just to the X-men or to New York but the S.H.E.I.L.D and the people you love. So watch out, don't trust anyone especially not Deadpool and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Skyla laughed,

"Don't you mean don't do anything you would do?"

"What ever floats your boat kid." Logan shrugged.

Skyla rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. Logan was sure that she would come back but the X-men would not be so happy about him letting her leave. As long as she was with Gambit she was fine, he may not like that they were together but he trusted him to look out for her. Professor Xavier wheeled his chair on over to Logan and said,

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let her go?"

"Yeah I do. Everyone was worried that she was losing her morality because she left the X-men. That's not the case, she's going to figure out who she is. She believes her purpose was to destroy, to be manipulated after all she wasn't conceived in the natural way. All she knows now is how to be a weapon and Nature made it perfectly clear to her that that's all she can ever be. Skyla doesn't believe it though and the way to prove her wrong is to live without the restriction of good and evil. She just get's to live, the way she wants to." Logan said.

"Storm won't be happy that her daughter is gone." The professor said.

Logan was walking towards the stairs as he walked up them he said,

"Leave Storm to me, I've got my ways of bringing her around."

Logan smirked to himself as he made it to the top of the stairs to go into Storm's room. She had been asleep the entire time and was unaware that Logan had talked to Skyla. Professor Xavier sighed and made his way to his room to sleep...

Else where Victor had located the fallen body of Magneto, Mystique was taking care of him bringing him back to life in Genosha. Mystique had him in a tank full of water medicine surrounding his wounds as he floated there. His mouth and nose was covered by breathing tubes and he had recently opened his eyes but made no attempt to move or try to communicate with the others. Victor was speaking with Mystique,

"How long until he's ready to go?"

"I don't know maybe a few months, that little bitch nearly killed our entire team." Mystique said upset.

"Don't under estimate her, she's powerful. One of 's creations but still the daughter of Logan. If you come after her he'll follow and when that happens so will the rest of the X-men."

"Not if we can convince the X-men that's she's turned on them." Mystique said.

"They already fixed her it was all over the news. What ever changed Skyla ain't there anymore."

"That doesn't mean we can't turn her back. We can give her a taste of the bad side, make her kill. After all we have one ally that can use telepathy on her." Mystique said with an evil smile.

Now all they had to do was wait for the perfect timing. Once Magneto was able to move on his own and was healed completely they would reassemble the Brotherhood and go after Skyla and the X-men. Mystique wasn't going to stop until she was dead.

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while I've had to work so forgive me. Next Chapter will probable touch on what Skyla found in Africa to help her with her powers** **and whether or not she's really pregnant then it'll probably do a time jump so that Magneto will be healed and you can finally see that fight. I'll probably bring in a new character the one that Mystique was referring to but I'm not sure yet I'll let you know at the beginning of the next chapter real fans of the X-men will know though****. I fell like this story will have the most chapters I've ever written since this is called X-men United (even though it's mostly about Logan, Storm and Skyla's relationship) I might actually have them go up against other foes like the Shadow king and I'm thinking about bringing Jean Grey back. So just think about the tension and fun I could do with that not only with Emma and Scott's relationship but maybe with Logan and Storm's too. lol Okay thanks for reading and just keep checking on this to see if I've updated if you're not following the story already. Hope you enjoyed bye! :D**


End file.
